The New Girl
by Ninjazz07
Summary: That one new... "girl" Mizu? The random kid Connor? The duo of new students join the academy. But what happens when the main gang grows close with the pair, then tragedy strikes? Death the Kid x OC! Enjoy! :)
1. Rushed Morning!

**My first fanfic! Hope you guys enjoy it! If you can, PLEASE review on it, it would really help! :)**

**Chapter 1: Rushed Morning**

BEEP BEEP BEEP! ''Ughh, I hate this alarm clock... It drives me nuts!'' I yelled in annoyance. I threw my blue pillow at it, and it stopped beeping. _Ugh_!

"MIZU STOP BEING SO LOUD!" yelled a voice.

"WHATEVER!" I yelled back.

Today was my first day at the new school the DWMA, Death Weapon Meister Academy.

Unlike most people, I wasn't a weapon or meister...necessarily. I was a witch, with meister blood, a half witch.

My backstory was... unique. My parents never seemed to get along with each other. Dad was a weapon- a powerful scythe who could convert his wave lengths into sharp needles- while Mom was a witch, but a very kind one. She never used magic that much, or showed any signs of being evil.

Their marriage never worked out. About 5 years after I was born, they started having issues. The main thing that split them up was when my dad saw me using magic and found out that Mom was a witch. He was so shocked and enraged that she had never told him. Mom was so emotional at the time that she had called the marriage off then left, never to be seen again.

Dad, about a year after, was so over come with guilt and depression, that he just sat on the couch one day, and never left that spot.

Eventually some serious looking men in business suits took me to an orphanage. I liked it there, the people who worked there taught, fed,and took care of me, but I never felt that I was at home.

But this changed. I started to play with my magic in front of my "orphan-mates". Usually all of the kids would freak out. They'd either be afraid of me or tease my cause I was different. The staff never noticed me playing with magic, but they did notice me being a "disruption". So, they would always pass me on to other orphanages.

This pattern stopped when I met a very nice boy around my age, at the time, who was gifted in martial arts, we were both somehow, connected...

While getting lost in my thoughts I started thinking of my magic. I could only activate it if I was extremely emotional. When it was activated, my brown eyes would turn into a purple color. Even though I was a meister, I could use some sort of "weapon power". I could use my soul wave lengths as a weapon, like my Dad, but instead of needles, I could transform it into shuriken (ninja stars) to be launched at my opponent.

Like every other meister, I had a weapon, or in this case, a Connor. Connor was REALLY annoying! He would always tease me, play fight, and be... well, REALLY ANNOYING! But I treated him like family, a brother. I knew him since the both of us met a few years ago at one of the orphanages I was at. He was the one kid that I had a "connection" with...-but my thoughts were loudly interrupted as someone knocked down my door.

"Hurry up Mizu, we're gonna be late!" I heard the same voice from earlier whine _Wha-?_ I thought.

I groggily looked up and saw Connor all dressed up in a baggy dark green hoodie with a pair of blue jeans. On his neck, lay his favorite accessory, a simple beaded necklace made of wood.

"Come on! You don't wanna be late on your first day of school do you?!" his whining voice complained, giving me the 'puppy dog' look.

I looked up at my weapon and complained straight back. "Why do I have to go this early? Its 7 am, why can't school start sometime better, like 8?" I whined.

"Fine! Well wether you come or not I'm leaving in 10 minutes! Now hurry!" He put back the previously knocked down door, then left.

_It can't be that late, I woke up at 6:00 am..._ I tilted my head at the knocked-down alarm clock... it was 6:40!

YIKES! Better get dressed! I struggled out of my snuggly warm blue blanket and pillow, then went to my closet. I picked out a simple outfit, a thin blue jacket with a purple tee underneath and some black jeans.

While I hurried out my bedroom door to the bathroom, I stumbled across something, a baseball glove. I enjoyed sports, they were fun. As I picked up the item and put them on my black desk, I noticed how messy it was.

On top of the black square structure, there were many drawing sketches. Some of cartoons that Connor and I watched when we got bored, and others of random things. I quickly organized the sketches when I came across one of my room. I paused to stare at it.

I drew it just yesterday, when Connor and I moved in this apartment. The drawing had my small bedroom with my posters of various music artists along with my squarish desk on one side of the rectangular room, and my bed on the other.

Unfortunately I had a reality check! I realized that it was 6:48! I hurried to the bathroom outside of my room down the other side of the hall.

I multi-tasked since I was in such a hurry. I brushed my long, deep, dark brown- almost black- hair, and teeth at the same time.

Connor started yelling, "I'M LEAVING NOW MIZU! "

"Okay don't go too far, I'm almost finished, I'll catch up with you!" I replied.

I heard the front door close. _Ugh, why can't he wait for me?_

I put my tooth and hair brush back when I finished, and ran through the living room to the front door. I put on a pair of dark purple Nike sneakers outside, locked the door, then ran off onto the stone tiled street to school.

~TIMESKIP~

Umm...I think we're lost... Said the brown haired Connor. I looked at a small hand watch that I put in my pocket, 7:05. "So much for being early." I said Putting it back.

We were roaming the black tiled school, wandering the halls, completely lost.

We were supposed to go to the headmaster, Shinigami-sama's office, so we could let him know that we accepted his invitation to the DWMA and were joining the academy. But that couldn't happen until we found the Death Room.

"We, are never going to find that room in a place this huge!" Connor whined.

"Just relax, we'll find it...eventually" I stated while going further ahead of him.

I liked the beauty of the school. The tan walls fit the architecture perfectly with thin black stripes of metal outlining the corridor every few yards, and bright lit wax candles used for lighting.

I turned at the next corner to the left and immediately bumped into a kid. We knocked each other down.

"Ouch!" I reacted.

"Oh I'm sorry, I must have not seen you there." said a soft, yet strong voice.

I looked up and saw a pale light-skinned boy who looked around my age. He wore a black symmetrical suit with a white collared shirt underneath. At the end of the collar, near his chest, he had a skull brooch and four white stripes evenly spaced going down to the end of the blazer from there. He also had six more white stripes on his shoulders, three evenly spaced on each side.

He also wore casual black dress pants with a pair of black dress shoes to match.

As I looked up I saw his hand reaching to help me get up. I took it and was about to say sorry until I saw his face.

_Woah, he is so cute! _I thought.

He had the cutest eyes! They were two different shades of yellow, a golden color on the outer area of his iris, and an amber on the inner.

His hair was so unique, he had three white stripes on his left side.

"Sorry." his kind voice floated in my head. "I didn't see you there." he said with a light smirk on his face.

"Oh no problem, accidents happen. I'm Mizu by the way. Mizu Hachi!" I said smiling. While slightly blushing. Luckily, Connor didn't seem to notice.

"I'm Death the Kid but you can just call me Kid." A moment passed then he gasped, wide eyed. "Wait, Hachi means eight does it not?!" he asked clearly interested.

"Yeah, it does." I replied still smiling. My name, Mizu Hachi, meant something in Japanese. Mizu was translated into water, while Hachi was eight.

"Thats, a ... perfect name!" he exclaimed! "Eight is a perfect number due to its perfect symmetry and we all know that symmetry is amazing because it brings balance to the world! Without it the world would be a terrible place! Absolute garbage! Oh how I love my dear symmetry! Its perfectly-..." he ranted on.

_Umm_... I stood there with an awkward expression on my face. _I guess he loves symmetry._.. I thought.

"Don't you agree?" his voice interrupted my thoughts.

"I never really thought about it but...yeah! I guess symmetry is pretty cool!" I said with a smile on my face.

Kid just stood there, staring at me with a look that said, we are now best friends!** :D**

Connor started at us, clearly amused. "Well, I hate to break this moment, but since you're not going to ask him, I will." he started

"Okay, so Kid, do you know where the Death Room i-" his voice stopped when his eyes landed on a girl with straight dirty blonde hair. His whole face turned red.

_Well looks like someone fell someone_. I telepathically teased him with our "weapon-meister connection".

"Hey Kid, who you talking to?" a bored voice came from the straight haired girl.

She walked from down the hall to near Kid.

She seamed a little older than all of us. She wore a red tube top with a high collar and a small white tie. Continuing on her hair, she had straight, long parted bangs. Above her head, she wore a cowboy like hat, blue on the bottom divided onto white on the top with some stitches running in between the colors. Speaking of blue, she had deep blue eyes.

She wore silver bracelets on one wrist and blue skinny jeans with some black heeled boots to finish off the look.

"Oh, are these the new students that your dad was talking about Kid?" asked a bubbly, curious voice.

It came from another girl who walked down the hall to Kid and the other girl. She looked similar to the girl wearing a hat. Same outfit except for the bracelets and jeans, she had puffy shorts instead. She also had different hair. She, unlike the other girl, had short blonde hair with bright blue eyes.

"Liz, Patty, this is Mizu Hachi and her partner Connor. They are the new students at the academy." explained Kid.

"Three things, which one's Liz and Patty, how did you know my name, and...dad?" curiously asked the simple minded Connor.

"Liz is over here," Kid pointed to the tall girl behind him with straight hair, " and Patty over there." He said, pointing to the other girl.

"I believe I've heard father mention the both of you several times." simply said Kid. "And yes, Shinigami-sama is my father." He proudly stated.

There was a slight moment of pause as everyone gathered their thoughts.

"Well, welcome to the academy Mizu, Connor." Liz said while giving a thumbs up.

"YAY MORE FRIENDS!" cheered Patty as she glomped us with a bear smashing hug. **:)**

"Well, now that the introductions are over I do believe that you asked for directions to the Death Room?" politely asked Kid.

"Yes please." Connor and I said in unison.

"Well, we're already late to class," started Liz.

"So we should show you guys all together!" cheered Patty, full of spirit.

"Sure, that'd be fun!" I happily said.

_Mizu, this is going to be an interesting day_, Connor mentally said.

_You betchya_! I replied with a smile.

**I'll just add this anyway, Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, this is a non-profit fanfic.**


	2. The Death Room

**Chapter 2, The Death Room :D**

**REMEMBER, italics are thoughts**

_Umm...I thought that Shinigami-sama would be a bit more...different._ I thought to Connor.

_Same here_... He replied back

Connor and I, along with Kid's group, were in the Death Room which they lead us to not a moment ago.

The place was huge. There was a long cobblestone path with red guillotine imbedded within the trail every three feet or so.

The path lead to a fairly large circular platform, which on top of it, had a large mirror. It had a brass frame with a small skull in the top center. Shinigami-sama was standing right in front of it. He was wearing a large black cloak and a white cartoony shaped skull mask. He had large, white, glove shaped hands.

"Hiya, hey, hello!" He cheered while waving.

"Hi." Connor and I unenthusiastically said in unison.

I could feel a sweat drop going down my face. (-.-')

"You two must be Connor and Mizu, since you're here I assume that you accepted the invitation?" He questioned in that comical voice. "Oh and Kid, Liz, Patty, thank you for showing them to the Death Room, it is much appreciated."

"Not a problem at all." Replied Kid.  
Liz gave a thumbs up while Patty was smiling with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Yeah, we are and we did accept the invitation." Connor said.

Shinigami-sama nodded at us.

"Oh and Kid," He continued, " I do believe that you all have Professor Stein's class together, would you mind showing them to it once I finish speaking with them?"

"Sure, we'd be glad to!" Patty answered for Kid with yet, another smile.** :D**

The trio walked out the room to give us some time to talk to Shinigami-sama.

"Okay, well, now that they're gone, I do believe that we may speak more officially now." He started. "Mizu, as you are a half witch, no one can sense your soul being one until your powers activate, it that correct?"

"Yeah, when she becomes really emotional they start to activate. And also, when she's serious when they activate, her hair turns purple too! Like that other time when I replaced her shampoo with hair dye... Hsh..." He shuttered at the bad memory.

I glared at him as there was an awkward silence. **-.-**

"Well," started the Shinigami, hoping to break it, "anyway, try not to tell the academy that you are one, well, a half witch."

"Sure, no prob!" I said in my lively voice.

"Oh and one other thing, here are your class schedules for the year," he said while handing both Connor and I a small sheet of paper."

—  
Death Weapon Meister Academy  
Hachi, Mizu

Class scheduling

Soul Studies  
Class Crescent Moon (EAT, espically advantaged talent)  
Mr. Stein, Franken

Physical Education  
Outside Grounds/ track field  
Ms. Nygus, Mira

Lunch Break (1 hour)

Combat Skills  
*please meet outside of the cafeteria*  
Ms. Nygus, Mira

Music Program (elective)  
*please meet in the musical hallway*  
Ms. Mizarii

*Free Hour*

—

I examined the sheet of paper.

"Wait, I have two classes with Ms. Nygus, and I don't remember choosing an elective." I stated.

Connor looked over my shoulder, studying my schedule.

"Hey, we have the same classes!" He exclaimed in joy.

"Yes, we here at the academy try to pair meisters and their weapons in the same classes, and as for Ms. Nygus, she teaches Physical Education in the morning, as well as combat skills in the afternoon. Now about your elective, as far as I know from the rumors, I believed the both of you enjoyed music, so that is what I placed you in." He responded.

"That makes a lot more sense now, and good thing that we do like music, thanks!" I thanked.

"Also, Class Crescent Moon is two hours long while the rest are one." Said the shinigami.

"Kay." Connor and I said in unison.

"Well, now that this conversation is over, Kid along with Liz and Patty are waiting to escort you both to what class you guys have now, which is Crescent Moon with Professor Stein. So have a good first day! Good bye now!" He waved.

"Bye." Connor and I said while waving.

While walking out on the cobblestone tiled path, I noticed a few more things such as the sandy environment off beside the trail. It seemed to go on forever with black crosses implanted throughout the desert like area.

Then there was the ceiling. The upper area design looked like a natural sky, along with some clouds and brass framed rectangular windows with a rounded top.

_This place makes no sense what so ever._

We met Kid's trio outside of the Death Room.  
"So, how'd it go?" Questioned Liz with a grin.

"Not too bad. Shinigami-sama gave us our schedules and explained a few things." Stated Connor while smiling at Liz with a barely visible blush.

_Haha Connor and Liz, sitting in a tree_... I thought to him.

_Shut up! _He annoyingly thought back.

"Well I do believe we should get going to class now, as we already are almost an hour late." Said Kid.

"Oh right!" I laughed.

We started to walk through the long halls to class all together. Of the group, Kid, Patty, and I were in the front. Connor, the annoying "ladies man", was in the back, talking to Liz.

Also, Kid was still staring at me with that BFF smile...** :D**

"Soo Mizu? What's your story?" Questioned the bubbly Patty.

"Like, well, what do you mean?" I asked.

"Like, why did you enroll around the middle of the beginning of the year, and not the very start like everyone else?" She questioned.

By this time, Connor had peeped into the conversation while he and Liz caught up with the group.

"Oh that's simple, we got invited to the academy a little while back, maybe two months ago," Began Connor.

"But we couldn't join any sooner cause Connor lost the invitations." I glared at him.

Kid shook off his** :D** smile and came back to reality.

"Wait, father rarely goes in and invites students to the academy, most people just apply for it and are usually accepted in." He started.

_Uh oh_ Connor thought to me.

Kid concluded, "since father rarely invites people that must mean-" "Wait a second, so you guys knew each other before the academy?" Liz interrupted, staring at us both with her blue eyes.

_Good thing Liz spoke when she did_ I thought back.

"Yeah," I replied with a hint of relief.

"We're childhood friends." Finished Connor.

"WOAH!" Exclaimed Patty with an "o" shaped mouth and surprised expression.

"So our new friends have been old friends for a really long time, haha that's cool** :D** !" She cheered, smiling brightly.

When she finished saying that we were all already at the door of Professor Steins class, Class Crescent Moon.

There was a classroom plate with the class name which hung above the door. It had a black background along with a brass outline and "Class Crescent Moon" engraved in simple yellow letters on it.

_Fancy_

"Well Mizu, Connor," bubbly began Patty.

"Welcome to the DWMA!" Cheerfully finished the girls.

However, Kid didn't join in. He still had that serious look on his face.

_This is gonna be troublesome_ I thought to Connor.

Then, they opened the classroom door. When they did, I saw a quick flash of a white, bright light.

"Ahhh!" Shouted Connor as the white light tackled him.

**Chapter 2, DONE! I know the ending of this chapter is kinda corny, but please, BEAR WITH ME! It'll get better soon! I promise! Ninjazz07, out, PEACE! :D**


	3. Class Crescent Moon

**Chapter 3: Class Crescent Moon**

"AHHH!" shouted Connor as the white light tackled him down to the black tiled floor.

I gasped, startled by the bright silhouette.

"HEY, UGH GET OFF ME!" struggled Connor.

"Hmm, you're late, so I guess that I'll have to dissect you." said the mysterious figure.

"Would someone, HELP ME!" yelled Connor in panic as the person starting pulling out a scalpel.

"CONNOR!" I yelled as I knocked the figure off him.

I helped him up, examining him for any bruises. He seemed to be fine except for him clutching his brown hair in what seemed to be, frustration.

"Hey you okay?" I asked him, only to be shoved by the mysterious figure.

The person pinned me to the tan wall.

"YUGH!" I gasped.

"I guess I can dissect you instead." said the male voice, raising the metal scalpel.

"PROFESSOR STEIN!" shouted a worried voice. It came from inside the classroom.

"Wait, just a moment Maka, after I dissect this girl, then we may talk." said the silver haired male named "Stein", the scalpel now touching my neck.

"HEY GET OFF HER!" yelled Connor, shoving the man off me.

"AH!" I stared wide-eyed as the scalpel almost cut my throat while Stein lost his footing. He got back up though.

"STEIN!" yelled another voice from the class.

"Hmm? Oh right..." responded the man. He moved his hands away from my neck and put away the scalpel in his pocket, turning around.

_He just...snapped out of it!?_

"Oh sorry, I lose myself sometimes, ah haha!" Stein chuckled."Thank you Soul and Maka, for snapping me out of it." he began.

"Oh dear, sorry," he continued, "I'm not supposed to dissect students!" he chuckled.

"Wha?..." Connor and I questioned in unison.

I looked at Kid's group.

They all stood there with an unreadable expression.** ('~')**

I looked more closely at, "Stein".

He had a long white lab coat, reflecting the lights inside the classroom, which caused the "bright light" from earlier. The lab coat had gray stitches running randomly across it. Under that, he had a gray-and-black turtleneck, with black stitches running randomly across it, dividing the colors.

He wore a pair of gray boots with black stitches across them, along with some long black pants.

Above his shoulders was a head of gray hair, slim face shape, gray eyes, and large circular frameless glasses, along with yet, another stitch. It ran under the left side of his eye ware. The most intriguing part of his appearance would have to be the large black screw sticking out one side of his head, going though the other.

"I am Professor Stein, your new classroom teacher!" he grinned, turning around, facing both Connor and I.

"Y-your Stein..." I stuttered, my eye twitching, having soaked up this new piece of information.

"Yes, of Class Crescent Moon, and I believe that you two are Mizu Hachi, and Connor Smith?" He questioned.

_What's with screw in his head?_ Connor thought to me.

We both stared at the teacher for a moment, I broke the short silence.

"Y-yeah," I stammered, "but call me Connor Shay instead." finished Connor, a bit uneasy by Stein's appearance.

"Okay Connor Shay, Mizu Hachi, please come in the class room and feel free to sit anywhere, Kid, Liz, Patty, come along too." he motioned.

Kid and his group walked into the classroom ahead of us. Kid and Liz still wore that unreadable look, while Patty on the other hand, was wearing her bubbly face.

They took a seat at the middle desk of the second level, talking up three-fifths of the table. Kid sat in the middle, Liz on the right, and Patty on the left. There was another random student on the left side of Patty.

The classroom itself resembled a lecture hall rather than a regular class room.

Standing inside of the brown rectangular angle-topped doorway, I could see the whole room clearly.

Straight ahead of me, I could see several long slightly curved desks, with spruce and oak wood enclosing the front side from where I was standing. The desks had smooth light-brown natural-stone tops. They were arranged in rows of three, and columns of four, going up a level for each column. On the first level, the floor was checkered black and white. There was a small set of gray stairs dividing each row.

Behind the desks were simple flat red-velvet cushions, matching their length.

On top of the desks, on each end, were white wax candles, each lit with a black candle holder underneath them. Much like the candles in the hallways outside. Behind the desks, were students with shocked, curious, and blank expressions. A few of the girls stared directly at Connor, having dreamy looks and tomato colored faces.

**('-.-)**

The walls had the same shade of tan like the ones in the outside corridors. There were thin symmetrical brass poles running along the semi-circled room. In the back of the room, were 11 large circular open windows, each separated by a large black pole attached to the wall.

In the front of the room, there was a large shinigami skull shaped mask, along with a small circular bronze platform, which enclosed Professor Stein's desk. Behind the desk, was a black chalkboard, filled with small drawn-diagrams of various dissected animals.

"Well class, these are some new students, Mizu Hachi, and Connor Shay." introduced Stein.

"Well, take a seat somewhere." continued the professor. He walked over to his desk and sat on a white-and-gray stitched armless rolling chair.

"Uh, sure." I responded, Connor walking after me.

_I think that it's best if we sit away from each other and meet some more people. _I thought to him.

_Okay,_ he responded with a straight-forward face.

I slowly walked beside Connor, to quickly be left behind him as he rushed up to the seat beside Liz.

_Tech, ladies man_

There weren't many seats left open. Just one near a girl with taupe colored hair, one near a boy with a bald head- excluding the two black spikes coming out behind his ears- and another beside a boy with turquoise spiky hair. There were a few more seats, but they were covered in stackes of papers.

I walked up to the girl with taupe colored hair, it was tied into two pigtails. She was sitting in the middle of the center desk in the front row. She had a warm smile on her face and was patting the seat to the right of her, gesturing for me to sit down.

So I sat. The seat to the left of me was unoccupied, but there were a bunch of papers on it.

"Hi, I'm Maka Albarn!" smiled the girl.

I examined her appearance more closely.

Continuing on her hair, her taupe colored pigtails centered on each side of her head. She had some simple bangs running through her forehead. Beneath that, were her olive eyes and slim, yet rounded, face shape.

She wore a high, white high-colored dress shirt, with a green and white striped tie, which was barely hidden underneath her long black blazer. The blazer had a v-neck going down to half of her upper arm length, with two large silver-colored buttons going down the center. Her hands were covered with white gloves. The jacket had wide, white cuffs.

The blazer opened up widely on the front, revealing a bit of her yellow blouse and red-and-black plaid short skirt.

She wore black boots with white belt straps running randomly across them.

"Cool name! I'm Mizu Hachi." I quietly spoke to her.

"I know, we all heard the professor." Maka whispered, slightly chuckling.

"Oh, haha yeah.." I said with an anxious voice, clutching the back of my hair in embarrassment.

She just smiled at this, then turned her attention back to Professor Stein.

"Okay class, seeing as we only have roughly fifty minutes of class left, we'll spend 20 minutes having a short talking period, I hope you all get to know your new class mates a little more," he instructed, emphasizing the 'getting to know Connor and I' part, "and the rest of it, reading a review chapter of madness." Stein said. "Now, any questions?" he added.

"Yah," asked a low voice. "so like, why do we have to learn about this madness if like, we'll never have or encounter it and stuff." continued the random student.

Professor Stein glared at this with an edgy look.

"Because, it's part of the Soul Studies subject. Madness can very much affect the soul, that is, if you payed attention."said Stein.

_I've only been here for about a few minutes, and I know that something's wrong. There's an uneasiness in his voice about this subject, is this normal? Am I the only one who notices this?_

"Well now, if that's all, then your talking period may talk now." finished Stein, falling over on his chair.

"Ah," I gasped, "is he okay?!" I panicked.

"Relax, he's going to be fine." said Kid, with his soft voice.

I smiled at his voice. **:3**

"Yeah, he falls over, allll the time! Ah haha! **:)** " laughed Patty, leaning near me so I could hear her.

"So Mizu, are you a weapon or meister?" asked Maka.

I was just about to answer that when Connor interrupted me.

"Oh she's a meister," he said for me. "and I'm her weapon!" Connor continued, wearing a happy expression. "Oh yeah, and Maka I'm Connor ,er, you probably already know that! Ah haha!" he chuckled.

"You know, you look cute when your laughing!" said a random girl.

"Huh?" I sat there with a confused expression.

"Oh Connor, I hope we can be friends, even more than that!" begged the feminine voice.

A curvy girl, with golden locks walked up to Connor, and embraced him, hugging him to death.

"I...can't...breath...let..go..." Connor urged, grasping the desk, trying to shake the girl off.

_Ha, so the "fangirls" have finally come..._

"Oh please, don't be shocked, I'm just here to be your new girlf- I mean, friend!" she stuttered, her rosy cheeks growing warmer by the second.

"Hey back off! I saw him first!" argued a ginger girl from across the room.

"No, I did!" the golden-locked girl replied.

"Back off! The professor said to get to know him, so that's what I'm doing!" aggressively stated the red-head.

"Hey Connor whats your favorite color?" asked a tall black-haired girl.

"Oh please, just be quiet!" bickered the ginger.

The argument continued on. The three girls were mobbing Connor. The small group pushed him to one side of the small room, smothering him with questions.

"H-help!" pleaded Connor to Kid, Liz, Patty and I.

"Haha! Just use your ninja moves on them!" I loudly joked so he could hear me.

"I don't wanna hurt anyone though..." cried the meister, with fake tears streaming down his eyes. **(T.T)**

_Tech, drama queen. _I smirked_._

"Oh boy." Liz groaned, with a hint of annoyance.

She went over to the small feminine trio and tried to get Connor, but failed and was to only be lectured by each one of the girls.

"Hey!" she argued.

"Ah haha! Everyone's annoying Connor, yay!" cheered Patty while clapping her hands.

Some random person walked up to me.

"Yeah, you get kinda used craziness, it's kinda uncool sometimes." said the relaxed voice. "I'm Soul, Soul Eater."

The boy, Soul, had fluffy white-spiked hair, partially covered by a light gray headband. It had a rectangular sticker with his name Soul written on it. There was also a circular sticker that had red lips and the letters: E, A, and T on it. He had deep ruby eyes and a toothy shark-like mischievous grin.

Soul wore a black jacket with honey colored sleeves. Imprinted on the jacket, was a medium-sized shaped soul colored honey. There were also three small black buttons, going down the middle of the piece of clothing. The pockets were outlined with the color honey.

He was wearing mahogany colored pants along with black shoes with honey colored toe-caps. Below them, lay a zig-zagged pattern of black triangles.

"I see you've already met my meister, Maka." Soul was gesturing Maka, who was staring in annoyance at the very loud group of Connor "fangirls".

"So, do girls usually crowd Conn-" Soul started, but then stopped.

_Huh?_

"AHH!" I shrieked, wide-eyed in shock, falling backwards while banging my head into the desk behind me.

Some kid randomly jumped on the space of the desk right in front of me.

He was the same boy from earlier with an empty seat near him. He was the one with turquoise-colored spiky hair. The boy had teal colored eyes.

He wore a black sleeveless shirt with a large black collar. On the right side of his collar, there were gray rivets going down a piece of gray cloth heading towards his chest. The cloth was also wrapped around his neck. Which was hidden by his large collar with the end sticking out, similar to a scarf.

His muscular tanned arms were bare, excepting his lighter shaded star tattoo on the right side of him. He also black fingerless gloves with gray bands running around them. The bands had a small star marking.

The boy wore a belt at his waist made with the same cloth used for his, "scarf". He long white puffy trousers with pockets outlined by said cloth. The end of his pants were colored black.

The boy wore a pair of black colored shoes with gray toe-caps. The toe-caps had yet, another star on them.

"HOW DARE HE STEAL ALL THE ATTENTION FROM THE GREAT BLACK*STAR!" yelled Black*Star.

_Oh, so he's that one obnoxious classmate..._

I started rubbing my head cause it hurt from the impact with the desk.

" **(T.T)** Dude, next time warn someone when your gonna jump out of nowhere." I whined.

"MAKA-CHOP!" I heard Maka yell.

"OWW WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" shouted an angry Black*Star.

"Black*Star, give her a break, she's a new student after all!" lectured Maka. "And please, be a bit quieter, its already loud enough with everyone 'swooning' over Connor!" she added in annoyance. **(#-.-)**

"Oh I'm so sorry!" apologized a kind, soft voice. It sounded kinda quiet, further away. "Please forgive Black*Star!" the voice continued, becoming louder and clearer.

A girl walked up to Black*Star, dragging him off the desk.

"Again, please, I apologize for my meister's behavior, please forgive him!" said the girl.

She seemed to be a bit older than most of us. The girl had big, dark sapphire eyes and a head full of black hair tied up into a high ponytail. She wore a kind smile along with a sleeveless, traditional vanilla-creme-colored asian dress. However instead of the collar being closed and neck high, it was wide open and low. On the girl's right side of her chest, there was a large yellow star.

On her arms, there were black-and-gray colored cloths that went from her snow colored armbands- which had a small, star markings on them- up to about three inches above her elbow.

On her waist, there was a dark gray cloth-similar to Black*Star's cloth- used as a belt that went around and over as it wrapped her waist and went over her thigh.

The creme dress had a slit just above the girl's right thigh and continued until the bottom of the dress ware. On her legs, you could see that she wore snow colored boots and some black thigh leggings with a gray stripe running near the top of them.

"NO ONE SHALL STOP THE GREAT BLACK*STAR!" Black*Star continued.

"Black*Star please stop." kindly asked the girl.

"No... I SHALL NOT BE STOPPED-" "MAKA-CHOP!" Maka interrupted, while getting out of her seat and walking towards Black*Star, making sure that he wouldn't cause another scene.

Black*Star fell to the ground with a huge bump on his blue head.

"That looks like it hurts..." I said.

"Don't worry you'll be fine!" smiled the mysterious girl. "I'm Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, and this is Black*Star." she gestured to the kid clutching his head on the ground. "You must be Mizu Hachi, is that right?" she continued.

"Yah, I'm Mizu!" I grinned.

"Nice to meet you!" Tsubaki smiled.

"Same here!" I cheerfully replied.

"Wow that's so cool!" I overheard a girl from the Connor crowd say. They were all listening to him answering their questions, excepting the ginger and Liz, who were both having a short chat with annoyed expressions on their faces.

"Ugh so annoying!" I said, covering my ears while lowering my head to the desk.

The rest of the group- excepting Black*Star who was still on the ground holding his head in pain- stared in annoyance at the small crowd. By this time, the mob had grown bigger, now holding about three more girls, making six in all excluding Liz.

"So, back to what I was saying earlier," started Soul, "Do most girls usually crowd that Connor guy like this?" he questioned in that lazy voice of his.

"Yeah, it can get annoying at times." I whined.

"What does everyone see in him? To be a cool guy I gotta get that many chicks..." Soul whispered to himself.

"Ha, whatever, and to be honest, I can't really tell what other girls see in him, it's a big mystery." I wondered.

"So if you're a weapon then whose your meister?!" asked a Connor fangirl.

_Uh oh_. I stared at the crowd.

"Mizu, the girl over there," he grinned, pointing at me.

During that short few seconds, each of the six girls stared at me with an unreadable expression.

Liz noticed the short distraction and grabbed Connor by the arm. She dragged him to the desks near the gang and sat down in her seat behind me.

The Connor crowd had just noticed this, but didn't argue back so Connor wouldn't think less of them, instead, they just sat down in their seats.

I stole Maka's seat and had Connor take mine, so it wouldn't be easy for more girls to snatch him, just in case.

We all paused for a short moment while everyone gathered their thoughts.

"Well now that that's over," started Liz, her eyebrow still twitching in slight annoyance,"what kind of weapon are you Connor?" she asked, clearly interested.

"Well to find out, one of you guys are gonna have to fight me." he replied, mischievously smirking.

_Attention much? _I thought to him.

_You know how it is with me when it comes to fighting, heh._ He thought back.

_Whatever._

"Ah haha! I'm coloring, coloring!" I overheard Patty say in a sing-song voice.

I turned around and focused my attention to her.

"What ya doing Patty?" I questioned in a bubbly voice.

She had a random crayon box along with a piece of paper, that she pulled out from nowhere, placed on the desk.

"I'm coloring a giraffe!" she cheered!

"Nice!" I smiled back

"So I can kill it." Patty said in a deep, serious voice, while stopping her coloring for a split second.

_Huh!?_

I stared at her wide-eyed in shock, confusion, and fear. **:c**

The girl put back on her bubbly, spirited expression and resumed her hobby.

"W-was that just me?!..." I pointed at Patty while panicking.

"No, Patty can be... "different", at times." Kid filled in for me.

I turned my head and faced Kid with a fearful expression.

"I've only known her for about an hour, and she already scares me..." I quivered.

"Heh" Kid softly chuckled at my expression. His face formed a smile when he did.

_His laugh is so...cute...and dreamy...__** :3**_

I felt my face redden up.

_Wait!? What am I thinking?!_

My face cooled down.

He finished laughing then looked at me. He was smiling, but then put on a look of disappointment.

"What?" I asked.

"Your bangs!" Kid grumbled. "They're asymmetrical!"

He reached over the desk and started fixing them. He ruffled my dark brown hair for a while then he stopped.

"There, perfect!" Kid smiled with delight, staring at my "fixed" hair.

"Um... thanks?" I stared at him then saw his smile. I beamed back at him.

"Fine then, you're on!" argued an obnoxious voice. It came from Black*Star. He seemed to be be recovered from Maka's Maka-Chop.

He grabbed Tsubaki by the hand then dragged her out the classroom, ignoring her protests, while barging down the class door.

"YAHOO! I'M GONNA WIN YET ANOTHER BATTLE! YEAH!" shouted Black*Star from down the hall.

"All right!" cheered Connor. He fist pumped the air.

_What's going on?_

"Come on Mizu, we're fighting Black*Star!" said Connor, picking me up from the desk, then dragging me to the door.

"Hey wait! I didn't agree to this! Connor!" I protested, shaking my head.

I looked at the clock. It's been about 20 minutes since the talking time started.

"NO! Your hair is asymmetrical again! I MUST FIX IT!" half panicked, half shouted Kid. He was catching up to Connor and I.

Liz and Patty followed along, with Patty bringing her now-fully-made, paper giraffe.

I was dragged outside the door when I heard Maka object,"Professor Stein! For there to be a fight, there must be an academy teacher or someone from the staff to witness it!"

"I'll go on ahead and see if anything serious is going on!" said Soul in his chill voice.

~*~SCENE CHANGE~*~

We were all standing at the entrance of the DWMA. Black*Star, Tsubaki, Connor, and I were in front of the massive symmetrical school, standing on the cornsilk colored stone floor. Connor and I were standing at one end of the entrance, while Black*Star and Tsubaki were at the other.

The rest of the group was standing in front of the front door. Maka managed to get Stein to come along. However, he had brought his rolling chair. As for everyone else in class, they were told to remain there.

"Well, let's see if you're both worthy enough to face I, the great Black*Star, and his weapon partner, Tsubaki!" smirked the meister.

"Tsubaki! Chain scythe mode!" commanded Black*Star in an eager voice.

"Right!" she replied. Her body glowed a light shade of yellow, then she transformed into her weapon form, being held by Black*Star.

Taubaki became a simple gray chain scythe with sharp blades. She had a yellow handle.

"Well come on then, unless that is, if you're afraid!" teased Black*Star.

"Let's do this!" Connor cheered to me with a smirk. He had an eager, yet serious, look in his eyes.

_So, you really want to win this?_ I thought to him.

He nodded competitively.

"Okay then." I chuckled. "Just know that I'm not gonna go 'all out', I don't want to seriously maim someone." I whispered quietly so that only he could hear me.

"Well duh!" he exclaimed.

"Tech, whatever." I replied.

"Hello? Are you guys gonna fight? Or are you too afraid by my presence?" mocked Black*Star.

"Well, are we ready?" Connor asked me.

"Yeah, think so." I replied.

"All right then." smirked Connor with serious, chilled voice.

"One sec." I said, lifting up my jacket sleeve to grab a black hair tie, them putting it back down. I gathered all of my dark brown hair into a bunch, then tied it up with my scrunchi.

"Its asymmetrical!" I could barely hear Kid rant. I looked at him and saw that he was on the ground, pounding it in sadness due to my hair. Liz and Patty were on both sides of Kid trying to calm him down.

_I feel kinda mean... _**:c **I shrugged of the guilt and focused on the present.

I turned my gaze to Black*Star's eyes, then sneered.

"Okay! Connor, transform!" I shouted with a sporty look in my eyes.

Connor's body glowed a shade of dark green. Then, he morphed into his weapon form.

**Okay! So, I know that this chapter was long, but to be fair, it was mainly descriptions! :) Hehe! Sorry if I over exaggerated a bit, especially on the "fangirls", but this is anime after all! :D P.S sorry if I took too long to upload! Working on chapter four right now! Thanks for reading! Ninjazz07, OUT! PEACE! :D**


	4. The Battle With Black Star?

**Chapter 4: The Battle With Black*Star?!**

"Okay! Connor, transform!" I shouted with a sporty look in my eyes.

Connor's body glowed a shade of dark green. Then, he morphed into his weapon form.

"Huh?" I heard Black*Star and several other people gasp as I gripped Connor's new form.

He morphed into a chain scythe, looking exactly like Tsubaki.

I smirked at Black*Star.

"What's wrong now?" I mocked him.

The blue-haired boy glared at me with annoyance.

"Nothing..." he shrugged off.

_Do you think that he knows about your "weapon powers"?_ I questioned Connor through my thoughts.

_Maybe, but if he doesn't, then he'll find out soon enough_. He thought back.

"ALRIGHT LET'S GO TSUBAKI!" yelled Black*Star, running towards me. He was at my side within a matter of seconds.

"Hi-ya!" Black*Star wildly swung Tsubaki's blades at me. I barely dodged the attack by side stepping to the left.

"My turn." I said, glaring at Black*Star who was standing in a battle stance.

"Get ready!" I commanded Connor as I threw one of his scythes around Black*Star, it flew way past him and Tsubaki.

Black*Star appeared somewhat confused by my action, he laughed.

"Hah! What a joke! You both really are no match for the greatest assassin ninja ever!" gloated Black*Star.

"You really are ignorant, are you?" I questioned him.

Black*Star looked at me wildly, until he noticed Connor.

The scythe that I had just thrown had hit the ground. Connor had used this as a kick off and then rebounded my way.

The metal chain was quickly enclosing a loop around Black*Star.

"Ahgh!" he gasped. "TSUBAKI NINJA SWORD MODE!" The weapon quickly transformed into a sharp katana and deflected the incoming chain loop.

Black*Star smirked. "Heh." He ran up to my side and bumped the sword hilt into my stomach.

"Gyuh!" I yelped as I felt a sharp pain rush to my stomach. I clutched it with my free hand and staggered back.

"Mizu!" Connor shouted.

Black*Star took this opportunity and jumped in the air, about to slash me with full power.

"Cuh-Connor, ninja sword mode!" I managed to say while holding him up as a shield.

He morphed into a katana that looked exactly like Tsubaki.

CLING! I heard the swords ring as they clashed into each other. I tumbled back due to the impact.

"So you have two different weapon forms huh Connor?" asked Black*Star while jumping backwards as a precaution.

"You'll just have to see." simply stated Connor.

"Grr." growled Black*Star. "SHURIKEN MODE TSUBKI!" he ordered.

"Got it!" the weapon replied. Tsubaki's katana form glowed a pale yellow, then morphed into a giant metal shuriken.

"Hyup!" uttered Black*Star as he took a step forward and threw Tsubaki in my direction.

"Connor nunchuck mode!" I commanded as the ninja star came closer and closer. I threw him in Tsubaki's direction as his body glowed a dark green shade, then transformed into a pair of dark gray nunchucks.

CLING RATTLE RATTLE! I heard as Connor's nunchuck chain hit then tangled the ninja star's sharp corners. Both weapons dropped to the ground.

"Hugh!" I heard Connor grunt as the chain grew longer and entangled the shurinken.

"Yha!" gasped Tsubaki. "Black*Star! I can't change back and escape!" panicked the girl. "Help me-" she was cut off and her voice grew quiet.

"TSUBAKI!" HANG ON!" yelled the assassin as he ran towards his weapon.

_Don't go over there Black*Star, this fight is now between you and me._

I concentrated on my soul as I raised my hands up near shoulder level, then flicked them down into fists. I felt six sharp objects appear in my hands as I did, three objects for each side.

I aimed near Black*Star's feet to prevent him from getting any closer to Tsubaki.

"SHURIKEN SOUL!" I exclaimed as I launched the six sharp ninja stars in Black*Star's direction.

"Woah!" exclaimed Black*Star as he jumped backwards.

THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP! I heard as the six shuriken landed just a few inches in front of him, stabbing the ground.

"Six ninja starts and they're...purple..." started the ninja. "AH HAHA!" he loudly laughed.

"What is it now?" I asked in annoyance.

"How am I supposed to take you seriously when you're throwing girly colored toys at me?! Haha! They're harmless!" he laughed, holding his stomach as he did.

I clenched my fists in anger.

"Man, besides Connor's weapon forms, this has to be the saddest team ever! A complete joke! I mean, you're playing magic tricks with purple girly toys right in front of me! he continued.

I ground my teeth together furiously.

"Seriously, with that kind of fighting skill, I don't even have to worry about you taking my spotlight, cause no one will even bother fighting you! he mocked. "In fact, go back to your last school! You're not worthy attending the academy as me!"

"G-girly...j-joke...worthy!?" I angrily stuttered while looking down.

_Who does he think he's talking to! Come on! Where's his respect!? Does he not know how much it hurts me by saying go back to your last school?!_

"Just, stop!" I said, my body heating up in anger.

"If you want a serious fight," I started while raising my hands shoulder level, " then you got one..." I stated while flicking my hands down into fists.

I felt six shuriken form in my hands as I did, they became sharper then before.

"This again? Really?" questioned the ninja.

I glared at Black*Star, looking directly in his eyes.

"Uh!" he sharply gasped as he stared back.

_Did he notice my eyes, were they purple? Whatever!_

I used this small opportunity of silence and ran up to him.

"Woah! Your pretty fast!" he remarked.

"Hiya!" I exclaimed as I wildly swung my right hand at Black*Star's arm, using my shuriken's sharp blades.

"Hey watch where you're swinging that thing-" he started. "AHHHH! THAT HURTS YOU KNOW!" he finished, screeching in pain while clutching his arm.

The three shuriken that I had just swung had scratched his arm. Of course, no wounds appeared since the ninja stars were weapons of my soul wavelength. The shuriken that I'd just hit him with, had slowly started to dissolve away

"So, girly toys huh? Harmless? Oh I'm sorry could you repeat that again!?" I shouted with a broad smile and eager face.

"What ever, it seems to be all you can do! After all, no one can surpass a god like me!" he gloated with a smirk.

"Just shut up already! I snapped.

I swung my leg at his chest.

"Oof!" he groaned, staggering backwards.

I blocked as he took a step closer tried to make a comeback. He tried jabbing his hand at my ribs.

_Too late. _I smirked.

"Yhhaaa!" he shouted in aching pain.

I grabbed his hand just in time and flipped him over to the ground.

My left hand swinging the remaining shuriken at his body which was laying on the ground.

"AAHHH!" he shouted as the shuriken had hit him.

Black*Star's body tensed. He became stunned, unable to move for a period of time.

"Connor it's now or never!" I shouted. I raised my hands up, ready to cast a spell at the irritating ninja if Connor didn't transform into my hands, any weapon would be fine.

"Mizu! Stop being so, agh!" he shouted.

Connor transformed into another weapon, releasing his chain trap on Tsubaki.

Tsubaki had quickly reverted back to human form, then slumped forward in exhaustion.

Connor's appearance glowed green. His body then morphed into a dark green baseball bat with black bat tape covering his handle.

"LET'S GO SOUL RESONANCE!" we shouted in unison.

I felt a powerful rush course through me as I synchronized souls with Connor. I closed my eyes as I concentrated.

_It's been a long while since we fought as good as this hasn't it?_ I thought to him as our souls connected.

_Yeah, totally!_ He replied.

I felt a strong gust of wind come from our soul resonance. It was a sign of two powerful partners.

"Ready Connor?!" I shouted.

"Yeah!" he replied.

"All right!-" we both started. I opened my eyes.

"Stop talking and stealing my spotlight! Tsubaki smoke bomb mode!" he shouted, interrupting the resonance. I quickly glanced at Tsubaki. She recovered from her exhaustion and swiftly transformed into a black smoke bomb.

"HYUP!" shouted Black*Star as he threw her on the ground, causing a large white puff of smoke.

"Connor I can't see anything!" I panicked.

"Assassins rule number one! Blend into the shadows...Hold your breath...And wait for your target to let down their guard!" I heard Black*Star say.

The smoke cleared up and I could see him in plain sight. He stood there holding Tsubaki while standing up in a defense stance.

"Well what was the smoke bomb for if you're just gonna stand there in plain sight?" I questioned him.

"Assassins rule number two," he continued, ignoring my question, "tune into your target; know his or her thoughts and actions!" he continued, still standing there.

"Wait, there's something wrong here..." started Connor.

"Assassins rule number three," he started.

"MIZU! Back off, thats not his soul, its someone else's!" Connor shouted.

"Wha-" I started, only to be interrupted.

"strike down, your targets down before they are aware of your existence!" he finished.

_Oh no!_

The "Back*Star" in front of me changed shape into someone else, it was Tsubaki!

"We call this, the Shadow*Star!" Tsubaki shouted.

"BLACK*STAR BIG WAVE!" yelled Black*Star who jumped at me from behind.

I threw Connor to the side just before the impact.

"YGAAH!" I screamed in pain as his blue soul energy filled me with a shock.

I collapsed to the ground.

"Hey! M-Mizu!" I heard Connor shout in worry, he got effected by the blast too, but not as much. I could hear gasps from the audience.

"HAHA! See?! Told you I was an assassin! The best one there is!" faintly gloated Black*Star, exhausted from all the energy he used.

I stumbled to get up.

"Don't push yourself!" I heard Connor yell. He transformed back into his human form and helped me.

"This isn't over yet Black*Star, Tsubaki," I started while glaring at them both wearily, "you bet its not!" softly shouted Black*Star. He started walking towards me, trying not to collapse from exhaustion.

"Black*Star!" panicked Tsubaki while running up to him. She seemed to be perfectly fine.

I did the same.

"Mizu!" shouted Connor, signaling me to stop. I ignored him anyway.

And so we met, in the center of the battle field, face to face.

We gave each other death glares, then, laughed.

"Heh heh, I guess you might be worthy for facing me." he chuckled, in almost a whisper, too tired to yell or shout.

"Ha, yeah! Just wait till our rematch!" I quietly smiled.

"Wha-what ever... you'll never surpass a god like me-" he started, then collapsed.

"Black*Star!" I heard Tsubaki panic as she caught his fall. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see the rest of the group rushing towards us.

"Heh, what ever..." I said, fluttering my eyes into a much needed nap.

I thought I heard some call my name as I slumped backwards.

I saw someone run up to me and catch my fall...

**~*~*~SCENE CHANGE~*~*~**

Kid's P.o.V (Point of View)

a few minutes later...

I walked through the guillotine embedded hallway. Walking perfectly symmetrical.

_Left, right, left, right._

I headed up the brass-like steps.

"Hello father." I addressed. He was sitting at a white round table with two white chairs sipping tea.

"Hey, hi, hello! Its been a little while Kiddo! Those three little stripes are as cute as ever" cheered father.

"Dad, stop it, I'm not a little kid anymore." I started, trying not to think about my imperfection.

"Oh I know, but still!" he continued cheering, the eyes of his mask pointing upwards suggesting a smile. "So, what is it you needed Kiddo?" Dad questioned.

"W-well, I was going to ask you something very important but... now that I think of certain things, I realize that I'm an..an...an...I'M AN ABOMINATION!" I shouted. I collapsed to the ground pounding it in rage. "WHY CAN'T I BE PERFECTLY SYMMETRICAL! I'M USELESS! A PIECE OF GARBAGE!"

"Uh urmm..." I could hear father say, trying to avoid this conversation. _Yes, that's it, father believes that I am an abomination! That is why he doesn't want to have any part of this conversation!_

"GARBAGE!" I continued.

"Hey now, Kid!" Dad said, picking me up by behind my collar, placing me in the opposite seat.

"Relax! Everything about you is fine son!" he cheered.

"Y-yeah th-thanks Dad..." I commented. Although, in the back of my head, I still knew that I was a useless piece of garbage.** (T.T)**

"Well, now that matter is partially over," he started, "you needed to ask me something important?" he asked, handing me a cup of tea.

"Ahem, thank you, and yes father, there is a matter that I'd like to discuss. It concerns the new students, Mizu Hachi and Connor 'Shay' Smith." I stated.

"Yes, is there anything that you'd like to know?" he asked.

"Well, why is it that you invited them to the academy? Usually most students just apply. Secondly, about her weapon Connor, what is this 'power' that he uses? Lastly, how is Mizu 'different'? " I asked.

Father sat there for a moment, taking a sip of tea.

"Well, that's simple really. I invited the both of them to the academy because they were orphans, not knowing much about their weapon and meister abilities. They have been orphans for a few years, traveling on the road together by themselves from time to time." he stated.

"Well how did you know about the two of them?" I questioned.

"I've known about Mizu's father for quite a while, he used to be a registered student for the academy."

"Okay, what about Connor?" I asked.

"Well, like everyone else, I've just met Connor. According to a few things I've heard, Connor has three main weapon forms. He can transform into a pair of nunchucks, a baseball bat, and another form that I'm unaware of. But I believe that he rarely uses it."

"Well what about when he changed into a chain scythe? Or a katana?" I calmly asked while taking a sip of tea.

"Connor is a special boy, I don't know if it's from his genes or something else, but he can copy most weapon forms." Father replied.

"Of course, now that makes more sense, but finally, what about Mizu?"

There was a very quiet pause, chills filled the air.

"Well, she's a stong meister, vey powerful." Father remarked.

"You're avoiding the question Dad, how is Mizu 'different' from everyone else?" I placed the tea-cup down and paid close attention to his next words.

"Well, Mizu is a witch." he claimed.

...

"What?!" I exclaimed with a serious expression. "A witch?!" I continued, intrigued.

"Please, let me finish Kiddo." he replied.

"Of course Father, sorry..." I apologized as thoughts of the new... "girl" filled my head.

"Now, Mizu is a half-witch. Her mother was a witch while her father, a weapon. Her family normally carries weapon blood, but for some reason her generation was skipped, thus making her a meister. Do not be alarmed of her race, she is not evil like others, in fact, the complete opposite." he explained.

"Please, continue." I motioned, listing very closely to each word Father said.

** *~*~*~BACK TO MIZU/ SCENE CHANGE~*~*~***

My eyes fluttered open, I was laying in a white bed. I was in what seemed to be the nurse's office. To the left side of me was a large square window, which let in some sunlight, along with beige colored walls with large wooden borders on the bottom. The floors had midnight-black tiles.

"Come on! LIZ LET GO OF ME! I NEED TO GIVE HER MY AUTOGRAPH" I heard a voice shout, was that, Black*Star?

"Maka...CHOP!" I heard another voice yell.

I could make out several silhouettes standing a few feet in front of the bed. They were standing in front of a brown disorganized medicine cabinet.

"Hey look, she's awake!" exclaimed one of the silhouettes.

The figures surrounded the bed. I blinked my eyes several times focusing on the people.

I saw: Black*Star, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Maka, Soul, Connor and Professor Stein, all crowding the bed.

"Um...hi?" I said, sliding under the covers, a bit uncomfortable of all the glances I was recieving.

Tsubaki was the fist to speak. "We're all glad your all right Mizu!" she cheered.

"Well duh! I didn't fully use my awesome ninja assassin powers, that's why she's still okay!" bragged Black*Star, who was rubbing a large bump on his head.

"Give her a break Black*Star!" interjected Maka, who was holding an awfully large dictionary in her hand.

"Hah hah! Hey sis, Black*Star and Maka are fighting!" laughed the bubbly Patty, pointing at the arguing pair.

"Yes Patty, they are fighting." sighed Liz.

"Okay, lets stop this chat real quick," commented Soul. Everyone hushed up."I've gotta say, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Connor, Mizu," he addressed, " that fight was pretty cool, almost as cool as me!" he joked.

"Really?" whined several people from the small group.

"Speaking of the fight," interrupted Professor Stein, who was sitting on his chair adjusting his glasses, "Mizu, the reason why you are here in the dispensary, is because you passed out of exhaustion after the battle." stated Stein.

"But, what about Black*Star?" I asked, motioning towards him.

"He recovered-" I RECOVERED MUCH MORE QUICKER HAH HAHA!" the annoying ninja interrupted the professor.

"Yes, precisely. I checked, and you both seem to be fine. Although, there are a few minor cuts and bruises." spoke Stein, he was glaring at Black*Star while adjusting his glasses.

"Wow..." I replied unemotionally.

"Yeah! I only took about 20 minutes to recover, you took like 55!" he gloated.

"...55?! WAIT! What about the next class!? I'm soo late!" I exclaimed, sitting up on the bed.

"Heh," someone put their hand in front of my face. "you just have to learn everything, don't you?" asked the person.

I looked up to see Connor with an unamused face, he was holding my signature blue jacket, the one my mom made for me.

"I'm fine! Chillax Connor!" I smiled brightly. I tried grabbing my jacket but he moved his other hand away along with the top.

I glared at him.

"Mizu really." he stated, in his serious voice. "Even though Black*Star wasn't intending to kill you, you still got hurt!-" "Your point?" I asked, interrupting his rant.

"Just be more careful okay?" he glared at me.

"Alright mother!" I mocked him, grabbing my jacket out of his hands. This earned a snicker from Soul.

I got out of the bed, stretched, and put on my blue jacket.

"That's better!" I smiled brightly.

"Hey, lunch is in about 5 minutes," started Maka, "so I'll just have to beat you there then! AH HAHAHAHA!" finished Black*Star. He knocked down the door and ran off into the halls dragging Tsubaki with him, yelling something about being the best and eating all the pasta.

"No way Black*Star! That's my pasta! SO uncool of you!" yelled Soul, running towards Black*Star.

"Pasta?! Sounds good!" Connor drooled, catching up with Tsubaki and the guys.

"*sigh* Boys." Liz sighed.

"Haha!" Patty laughed with a smile.

"Tell me about it!" Maka rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm pretty hungry so let's go kay?" I stated, rubbing my grumbling stomach.

"Haha! All right! Let's go then!" exclaimed Liz, pulling Patty beside her.

Maka smiled then put the dictionary down on a desk near her. She walked to the door behind Liz and Patty.

I chuckled at this, walking towards the small group.

"Thanks again Professor Stein!" I thanked in high spirits.

"Any time Miss Mizu!" he replied.

"Kay bye!" we all cheered in unison as we walked out the knocked down door.

Professor Stein waved with a smile as we left.

A few feet out the door, I ran in to a woman.

"Oof!" I grunted as I knocked into her. "Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going!" I exclaimed as I looked up.

I stood there, shocked. I could've sworn that I saw her before. I examined the tall blonde woman with golden orbs. She had her hair in a layered bob cut style, along with simple bangs. Two twisted strands of hair in the front were longer than the rest, going down near her chest.

She wore a black turtle necked dress, knee-length, with a small slit near the neck area. She also wore a white long lab coat with a pair of white slippers.

"Sorry it was my fault!" she smiled while apologizing.

"Umm..." I stuttered, trying to remember where I saw her from, I could tell that the memory wasn't pleasant.

"Sorry Dr. Medusa, come on Mizu lets go!" complained Liz, she had Patty drag me along.

As they dragged me away, I swear that I could've seen Medusa smirking...

**HEYYO! I tried my hardest on this chapter, SERIOUSLY! It took FOREVER! But alas, tis finally done! :D Thanks to everyone who is reading this, reviewing especially! I'm happy to have you guys! :D Again... LONG CHAPPIE! Do you guys like long chapters like this one and the previous, or do you prefer shorter ones? Ninjazz07, out, PEACE!**


	5. Lunch and a Mission

**I'm so sorry I took so long to upload :( I tried my best, hope you likey!**

**Chapter 5: Lunch and a Mission**

_Ding dong ding dong, dong ding ding dong_. The lunch bell had just rung.

"Mizu this tastes so good!" yelled Connor from a distance with a mouth full of food.

The girls- Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty -and I all walked up into the large cafeteria filled with students.

Connor ran up to me with a white plate and silver polished fork. A rich meal of pasta was laying on top of the dish. "Mmm, you have got to try some! It tastes even better than yours!" he joked as he slurped on the sauce covered noodles. His face grew messy with food.

*sigh* I sighed. I pulled him by the ear to the nearest cafeteria table. It was long and rectangular with a glossy white top.

"OW-OW- HEY!" He whined as I dragged him. "Relax!" I interjected, pulling a napkin out of a silver dispenser from the table and handing it to him. "Your face is all messed up, fix it." I commanded while smirking.

"My face is m-messed up?..."He joked while quivering his mouth. I rolled my eyes and scoffed. He laughed then wiped his mouth clean, leaving no trace of the red sauce.

"Heh" I heard the girls chuckle. "Well, were gonna get some food alright Mizu!" They cheered, looking at the lunch lines in hunger.

"Alright!" I replied. They scattered off into the sea of students. "Well, you save this table for us and anyone else who you'd like to join ok?" I instructed Connor.

"*slurp slurp slurp* mmhm! Yeah! Sure!" slurped Connor who resumed his pasta party. He sat down on the red velvet stool chair that was embedded into the black and white checkered floor.

"Umm, yeah you...eat...save a spot!" I reminded him and walked off.

The place was packed with students, some wearing the school uniform, and others wearing their own choice of clothes. I walked up to the nearest line, it was fairly long, but went by quick.

While standing and waiting for the line to shorten, I took a look around the place. It was a giant rectangular lunch room. One wall of the room, the back wall, was covered in glass creating a large window. The clear panes were outlined with black grilles. The wall to the left of that, had no windows, just a solid creme colored wall and a two black doors leading to the girls and boys restrooms. The opposite creme colored wall had several soda and vending machines running across it. The entrance wall had two large black doors which led outside into the corridors, the wall had an open sill on both sides of the door, which allowed you to see into the halls.

"Hey, cutie! The line moved up you know!" Chuckled a soft voice from behind me.

I turned my head around, "Whoops! Sorry, I got lost in my thoughts!" I apologized, walking forward...

_Wait a sec, __**(-.-')**__ did he just call me, cutie?..._

I ignored my thoughts and focused on the line. There were about five people ahead of me. At the front of the line, you could grab a red lunch tray and choose what ever you wanted to eat from the white station. The station itself was fairly large. It had circular shape with a buffet-like styled area. There were different types of cooked food in a case and a serving spoon to scoop up what ever you wanted to get. In the center of the station were two cashiers waiting for you to pay for your food. There were seven stations/lunch lines, including the one I was at. They were all scattered throughout the room.

A few people in front moved away to get their foods.

Yay! Time to get meh food! :3

I grabbed a red lunch tray from stack of trays, above it was a red paper sign that read: Asia.

_I guess that I'm where the Asian food is at, yum! _My stomach grumbled.

I walked around the large circular station, my eyes reading more labels: Chinese, Filipino..._ Ah ha! Found you!_ Japan.

I browsed through the Japanese foods, ramen, okonomiyaki, onigiri, sushi! My favorite!

I walked up to the mini sushi bar and selected a few pieces,about 5, and a ball of onigiri. I went to one of the cashiers and paid him with what little money I had in my pocket. I grabbed a pair of chopsticks then walked back to the group.

"Hii Mizu!" Greeted Connor with a smile. He was sitting at the end of the table saving a seat for me right next to him. Soul and the four girls were already there, munching on their food.

"Hey!" I replied as I waved back. Liz waved as she took a bite of her salmon.

I smiled and sat down. I sat on the red velvet chair beside Connor, who was sitting at the end of the table. To my right, sat Maka and Tsubaki right of her. Liz sat across the table from Connor, Patty sat to her right. To the right of Patty was an empty seat. Across Taubaki, the right of the empty seat, was that Soul Eater kid, slurping on pasta.

"So Mizu, whats your story?" asked Soul in that chill voice of his while eating some bites of his pasta.

"Well, Connor and I got invited to the academy...simple!" I smiled.

"Wait, you guys were invited?" Asked Maka, turning her head away from her salad and facing me.

A paused for a moment, not knowing how to reply without saying that Shinigami-sama had found us due to the rumors of me being a witch. Luckily, Connor answered for the both of us. "Yeah, see, we were both orphans traveling together and didn't really know much about evil human souls and kishins and that stuff, so Shinigami invited us here." He explained. It wasn't necessarily a lie.

"So, you two are siblings?" Questioned Tsubaki.

"Not really, we act like it but were not. See, at one of the orphanages I was at, I met Connor who could transform into a weapon. I found out that I could wield him since I was a meister. So, we just became partners." I smiled.

"Best partners ever!" Cheered Connor fist pumping the air.

"Well, its good that you're here now!" smiled Maka.

"Yeah!" Connor and I cheered in unison. I grabbed my wooden chopsticks and started eating my sushi. Connor resumed his pasta.

"TIME FOR ICE CREAM!" Cheered Patty standing up from her seat. She finished eating her pizza.

"Okay alright Patty, but remember, too much is bad for you!" Lectured Liz. She stood up, took Patty's tray along with hers, and started walking her to the dessert station. "We'll be back soon okay?" she stated.

"Right!" Replied the rest of us at the table. "So," I continued, finishing my sushi," where's Black*Star?" I asked, curious. A few seconds passed until... "AHG!" I squealed and fell to the ground.

"YAHOO!" Black*Star yelled into my ear.

"DUDE!" I yelled. Several people looked in my direction. "Please man, come on!" I whined, I bit quieter.

"Haha! I see you fell to my greatness!" He bragged.

"Yeah, sure did..." I mocked.

"Haha!" He laughed once again and sat beside Soul.

"Wait so like, are you gonna eat or something?" I asked him.

"Oh don't worry, he already ate. In fact, most of the pasta, pizza, and burgers. Ah hah..." Lightly chuckled Tsubaki, covering her mouth as she laughed.

I turned my head over to the Europe station. I focused on Italy, the pasta was mainly gone. Only about one serving left in the buffet-like container remained. Same thing with the burgers and pizza.

"Did you eat all of...never mind." I put if off.

Seconds later, Liz and Patty returned. Liz had an ice cream cone with vanilla ice cream and patty had a popsicle in the shape of a giraffe.

"Oh giraffes, giraffes, giraffes, giraffes, giraffes!" Patty cheered in a sing-song like voice. The two girls sat in their seats.

"Hey sis, did you know that giraffes are yummy?" Smiled Patty.

"Nice to know Patty." Liz smiled back, licking her ice cream.

"Wait, so you two are sisters?" I asked.

"Yup! Were twinsies!" Cheered Patty, chomping off a piece of her giraffe.

"Huh, that's cool..." I said, not wanting to be reminded of twins... "So anyway, where's Kid?" I asked, trying to avoid the topic.

"Um, I think he said that he went to talk to his dad." Maka replied. "Oh look, there he is now!" Finished Connor, pointing far behind us.

I turned around and saw the young reaper. Looking the same as ever. However, he had a slight troubled look on his face.

"Hey Kid!" Everyone welcomed. He forced a smile on.

_That's a fake smile..._

Kid walked up towards Liz and Patty, then sat down in the empty spot beside Patty.

"Hey, are you...okay?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Of course just fine!" He put on that fake smile again. He wouldn't look me in the eye though...

"Well now that everyone's here... Connor!" Black*Star pointed," what is your weapon form!? What is this great power that you use that is close to my godly powers?!" Shouted Black*Star, continuing to point at Connor in anger, he got up out of his seat and walked up behind my random weapon. I turned my head, facing the two boys.

"Heh heh! You shall never know mortal!" Stated Connor with a serious voice. He hid his face behind his green baggy jacket sleeve. Black*Star looked at him, very pissed off. "Okay I'm joking dude! But seriously, I have two weapon forms, a pair of nunchucks for my awesome ninja kung-fu skills! And my baseball bat form, for hitting people out of the park!" Explained Connor with a wide smile.

Out of the corners of my eyes I could see Kid staring in utter confusion, but then again, so was everyone else at the table.

"Well what about ninja sword mode!? Or the chain scythes!?" Questioned Black*Star.

"I have an awesome power," smirked Connor,"I can copy most people's weapon forms if they're on the battlefield. But I can only copy it while they're in that form. So, if they change forms, then I have about a minute after to change into a different form, or else I'll revert back to my human body." Explained Connor yet again.

"Oh, that's why you looked exactly like Tsubaki when you changed into a katana and chain scythe." Spoke Black*Star, dumbfounded. Everyone else at the table commented things like, "oh." and so forth.

We all continued chatting at the table about our selves, bonding closer. Everyone was in high spirits except Kid. He kept on staring at me weirdly...

*~*~*~about 30 minutes later~*~*~*

*Ding dong ding dong, dong ding ding dong!* "Oh, the bell rang already." I exclaimed.

"Well, we're going to P.E. so bye, see you guys later!" Smiled Liz. She dragged the anxious looking Kid and cheerful Patty along with her.

"Oh we better get to class, don't want to be late for Combat Skills Soul!" Worried Maka, she stood up from her seat.

"Oh Mizu and I have that class too!" Cheered Connor to Maka. I took out my class schedule from my pocket. _Combat Skills, please meet outside of the cafeteria_, I read in my head.

"Cool. Well, we just have to meet outside the cafeteria doors before the next bell rings, so no need to rush." Shrugged Soul.

"Okay." I replied. The rest of us continued chatting.

"You know, I'm going to go to my locker, I left my book there." Spoke Maka, she stood up. "See ya!" She cheered and ran off into the halls.

"Hey, I need to go to my locker too." Said Soul. He walked out of the cafeteria.

"THE GREAT BLACK*STAR SHALL CREATE A LATE APPEARANCE AT P.E. FOR MY GRAND ENTRANCE!" Yelled Black*Star at the top of his lungs.

"Black*Star please!" Exclaimed Taubaki, trying to calm him down.

"COME ALONG TSUBAKI!" Shouted Black*Star, dragging her along to somewhere off in the halls.

"...I'm gonna just wait outside till the bell rings..." Stuttered Connor, not knowing what just happened.

"Kay! I'll finish my onigiri!" I smiled, grabbing the rice ball in hunger.

"See ya." Replied Connor, walking out the lunch room.

There were a few students left overall. Roughly 15 people. I was about to take a bite until someone tapped on my shoulder.

"H-hey...l'm so hungry, could I have that?" Asked a feminine voice. I turned around and saw a girl around my age. She had pink short hair, a light skin tone, and green eyes. She wore a green sailor like DWMA uniform with a short green skirt, black flats, and black leggings that went up to her thighs.

"Oh sure! No problem!" I replied, giving her my onigiri. Although I'm still hungry...

"Thanks for the free meal!" She happily cheered. She ran off to a table to the side of the room with two of her friends. The table was full with tasty looking food.

_Did I just give the main part of my lunch to some girl that has a table full of food?... I'm still hungry! __**(T.T)**_

The bell rung.

"YIKES!" I ran of outside of the cafeteria doors, waiting to meet Ms. Nygus.

*~*~*~One hour later~*~*~*

"Hiya." I muttered in anger as I lightly chopped Connor on the head.

"Oww!" He complained. It was time for music class. We had just finished Combat Skills. "Sorry!" He apologized, scared of me.

(-.-) We were walking down the halls, headed towards the music corridor with Soul and Maka. During Combat class, Ms. Nygus had taken us to the large mirrored Dance Room to work on blocking. We were paired up with our meisters and unfortunately, Connor karate chopped me in my forearm leaving a big brown bruise there.

"Might as well just Maka Chop me!" He whined.

A moment paused where I put two and two together. Connor's face was in horror for what he said as he ran away through the halls, taking Soul as a navigator.

"Connor you idiot." I sighed as I continued walking with Maka.

We came to a hall that split into three sections, one into a corridor labeled orchestra, another one choir, and the final one band. There was a girl with long black hair in the main hall greeting everyone. Maka and I walked up to her.

"Hello Jackie, this is Mizu!" Cheered Maka to the girl as she gestured towards me.

The girl paused for a moment while looking at me. "Oh! I'm so sorry for what happened at lunch, my pink-haired meister Kim does things like that sometimes!" Apologized the girl. She wore the exact same outfit as Kim. "I'm Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupré, but just call me Jackie!" She smiled.

"Hey! And it's okay, I get fooled easily sometimes." I forced a smile on.

_Ugh I'm starving here! I didn't even eat breakfast! (T.T)_

"Well hey, cheer up!" Smiled Kim. "Ms. Mizarii is the head of the girls dorm, as well as an amazing music teacher! You'll love it!" She continued. "So today we have band and tomorrow orchestra. It switches every other day! And as for choir, students can go there whenever they'd like. However, there isn't a teacher in the choir room. Now this isn't exactly a 'normal music class'. We listen to music and play it to work on soul relationships. Music connects the soul." Explained Jackie as we all walked down the band room.

Jackie opened the dark brown door and led us into the band room. The bright lot room was fairly large with the same black tiled floor as the hall. The walls were a navy blue color. On one of the sides of the space, there were a few light brown band lockers. There were chairs in groups of two spaced evenly throughout the room, for a weapon and his or her meister. The place was filled with students, I looked around for the familiar brown-haired, green jacketed Connor. I spotted him sitting on a chair in the corner of the room, holding a hand drum covering his face as if he were playing hide and seek. I walked over to him leaving the girls behind to gather their partners.

"Connor!" I whined, taking a seat in the armless chair beside him.

"Don't hurt me..." He trembled, half joking, his serious.

"I'm not, but it really hurts." I whined yet again, clutching my right forearm. **(-3-)**

"Ok, I'm sorry. Do you want to see the nurse?" He asked in a brotherly gesture.

"Nah I'm good..." I replied, not knowing where I remembered Medusa from.

"Kay then." He said as the bell rung. Everyone else took their seats with their partners.

"Alright class!" Said a calming voice, hushing everyone. "I'm Ms. Mizarii, also we have new students. Mizu, Connor, please address yourselves." Continued the woman. She had long brown curled hair and wore a white long-sleeved dress shirt with a green dress on top.

Connor and I waved our hands, gathering much attention. "Hey, I'm Mizu." I said, bored and still hungry.

"And I'm Connor!" Connor finished cheerily. I saw a few girls stare at him with blushed faces. Bleh... I saw a few guys staring too, although there were looking at me. Instead of blushed faces, they wore day dreamy smiling ones. **-.-**

"Hi!" Cheered the class, greeting us.

"Well now that that's introduced," Ms. Mizarii started," as you all know, a sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body. However, if a soul is not sound, an easy way to help calm it is though music." She teached.

"Well, actually, not all of us knew that!" Mocked someone from the side of the room.

"Please do not mock this class, after all,you should have studied for the super written exam that was last week anyway." Continued the teacher. The disruptive kid hushed with an annoyed silence.

*~*~*~one hour later~*~*~*

"Mizu Hachi, Connor Shay, please report to the Death Room." Ordered a voice from the intercom. After band we had free period which was exactly what it said, free period. We could go to any empty or open class or do whatever, as long as it was on campus.

"Let's go Mizu." Stated Connor in a curious voice. We walked down the twisted labyrinth of halls to the familiar black door with a shinigami skull on top of it. We opened the door and walking in through the guillotine embedded hallway. At the end of the path, there was Shinigami-sama facing a chair. It appeared to be a tall golden throne, facing the mirror. Someone in black clothing sat in it.

"Oh, hello students!" Cheerfully waved Shinigami-sama.

"Hey!" Replied Connor and I. "So, you needed something?" Continued Connor. We both started walking up the steps, stopping at the top stair.

"Well, even though you two have just enrolled today, I'd like you to go on a mission!" Happily cheered the shinigami.

"SWEET! YESSS!" Shouted Connor, fist pumping the air while jumping up and down.

_...chill down __**:p**__ ..._

"However," he continued," I'd like for my son Kid and his weapons Liz and Patty to come join and mentor you both."

The mysterious dark clothed person stood up, revealing to be Death the Kid, wearing a bothered expression.

*tap tap tap* I heard footsteps approach behind me. I turned and saw the beaming faces of Liz and Patty. "The mission is in Hawaii! Where the giraffes live!" Cheered Patty.

I paused for a moment, leaving a short moment of silence except for Connor's ranting of the mission. Everyone elses' eyes were on me. "... YEAH HAWAII! YESS!" I shouted, now jumping up and down with Connor. "We're going to Hawaii!" I sang. Patty joined in. "Yay!" Connor, Patty, and I cheered in unison. Liz walked over to us and smiled while daydreaming.

"Beaches, sun, cute guys, bathing suits!" She spoke in a dreamy voice while beaming with a soft look.

"Ah hem," started Kid, trying to grab our attention, we hushed down, "the mission objective is to capture the tainted soul. The target is Maiden Pearlmaid. You have the rest of today to pack, meet Liz, Patty, and I precisely at 8 am tomorrow to begin the mission." Kid ordered. Connor listened closely to the details.

"Come on Kid, don't be so boring, we at least have to go to the beach there or something!" Exclaimed Liz.

"This is no time for fooling around, we have to focus on the mission!" Lectured both Kid and Connor in complete unison.

_... Really -.-_

_Yeah, come on, it a mission!_ Connor thought back.

"Alright, fine, okay!" Defended Liz. "Mizu, Connor, pack clothes for about three days alright?" She informed, now staring at the both of us.

"Right!" We both replied.

"Well now that you have the details, you all are excused for the last period of the day to begin packing." Explained Shinigami-sama.

"Well, let's go pack up then Mizu!" Connor shouted in delight, grabbing my wrist and flying down the creepy hallway.

*~*~*~Kid's P.O.V.~*~*~*

"Connor not so fast! My hair got tangled in your necklace! Ahgh!" I heard Mizu complain.

"Don't worry, we can just cut it off!" Connor replied. I heard a faint snip echo down the hall.

"CONNOR YOU IDIOT!" Mizu screamed, a loud 'punch' could be heard after that.

*SLAM* the door slammed.

"Urm...well...yes that's all, you may all leave if you wish to." Spoke father, gesturing towards the hallway.

"Alright. Liz, Patty, let's go." I instructed, walking down the short staired platform.

"Got it!" They both replied in their usual voices.

Left, right, left, right. Don't think about the current situation. But I couldn't help it.

*~*~*~flashback, during lunch~*~*~*

"Well then Kid, I believe that all of you should go on a mission together then, to bond and break this witch problem with her. Also, to prove that they are on Death City's side." Father commanded.

"Alright, where to exactly?" I asked, taking a sip of tea in the white chair in the Death Room.

"There is a woman, Pearlmaid, her soul is badly corrupted and she currently hides in Hawaii. I believe that would be the perfect place to bond and get to know each other more." Continued father.

"Okay then, I assume that you will inform the two partners during their free period?"

"Yes, now, I do believe that you are late for lunch, so go along Kiddo, you don't want to keep your friends waiting now don't you." Dad gestured towards the door.

"Alright," I placed down the teacup and stood up, "goodbye father." I walked away.

"Bye Kiddo!" He cheered.

_*~*~*~present~*~*~*_

_How do I keep this bit of information of Mizu from Liz and Patty? Should I keep this info from them?_

I listed closely to the girls. Liz was mumbling softly about Hawaii's beaches and what fun we'd have there. Patty was singing while skipping behind.

_No, it's best if they know later. After all, they'll find out soon enough._


	6. Maiden Pearlmaid

**Chapter 6: Maiden Pearlmaid**

"Wow isn't the view pretty sis?" Patty asked Liz while in gun form.

"Yeah! I'd love to go swimming!" Liz spoke dreamily.

"Hey, we aren't here to sightsee. We're here to capture Maiden Pearlmaid." Kid scolded.

"Alright alright! Wow Kid, you need to cheer up, you've been this way ever since lunch a few days ago." Complained Liz.

"I'm just focusing on the mission is all." Kid replied back, focused on the objective.

I sighed deeply as I slightly loosened my grip on his waist, feeling uncomfortable of his actions. Kid has been acting completely different for a few days now. Sometimes he'd be angry, depressed, or just simply unemotional.

It was the morning two days later, the second day into the mission. We were all flying on Kid's magical skateboard for about an hour, circling high up in the air, just below the fluffy white clouds, around two of the Hawaiian islands. We were tying to locate the objective. Kid couldn't precisely pinpoint the target with his soul preception, neither could Connor.

We all spent the previous day traveling from Death City, Nevada, to Honolulu, Hawaii.

I sighed again as the wind whipped my hair. "So Mizu, do you like the clothes we got you?" Liz asked through her weapon form.

After we learned of the mission, Liz and Patty took me shopping for clothes. For the mission, they gave me several pairs of shorts and floral shirts. The sisters offered to pay, but I refused.

Today, I wore denim shorts and a black floral shirt. My long dark brown hair was down- with a broom shaped hair clip that I inherited from my mom to hold my bangs in place-and I wore purple sneakers.

Everyone except Kid wore similar floral themed clothes. Kid didn't want to wear the outfit due to its 'lack of symmetry'. Instead, he wore a brown collared t-shirt with black shorts and shoes.

"Yeah, I like it!" I smiled to Liz. I could see her reflection in the pistol smiling back happily.

"Hehe, do you like the necklace I got you?" Questioned Patty in high spirits.

I looked down at it around my neck. It was a simple chained necklace with a small cartoonish giraffe pendant.

"I think it's cute, I love it Patty!" I cheered to her.

"Yay!" She cheered back, talking about giraffes.

"Kid, I still can't sense anything directly!" Complained Connor tiredly who hung in his nunchuck form around my shoulders. He was still exhausted from the seven hour-long plane ride from Nevada to Hawaii yesterday. He tried getting sleep at the hotel we stayed at yesterday, but couldn't.

"Patience and calmness of mind is the key." Lectured Kid unemotionally.

"Hmm..." I mumbled as I looked down at the sea.

"Mizu there isn't any time sightsee." Complained Kid, focusing on the islands up ahead.

"Kid, I think there's something down there." I started, sensing something around the ocean.

"There's nothing, I don't sense any souls around there." He spoke, focusing ahead to the nearest island.

"Kid, I really think that we should check it out."

"Mizu. There isn't anything down there." He continued, his voice slightly growing louder.

"Kid, at least lets check it out, come on!" I complained, a bit angry.

"Mizu, just let it go. I don't believe that there is anything down there." He continued, his voice a bit shaky.

"Kid!" I exclaimed.

"Just stop!" He exclaimed back. "There isn't anything down there!" He angrily spoke as he focused up ahead.

"Kid! Come on!"

"Enough of this nonsense!"

"Stop acting so-" "So what?! So focused on the mission? What we're here to do?!" He snapped at me.

"Kid, now is not the time to play games or something like that!" I started yelling.

"There is nothing down there! We have to move on ahead!" He argued.

Liz, Patty, and Connor all remained silent.

"We're going to search the next island!" He continued, clearly angry.

"Kid, at least listen to me! We shouldn't even be arguing!"

"Then lets stop bickering and continue the mission!"

I loosened my grip even more on his waist, barely holding on anymore because I was so annoyed at him.

"If you keep loosening your grip on me then you'll fall off! We're too high up!" He lectured.

"Oh well it wouldn't matter if I did fall would it!? You'd just ignore me and 'focus in the mission' wouldn't you!" I snapped, furrowing my brows.

"No, I- you know that that's not what I meant! Just, enough!" Kid started yelling, losing it.

"AHGH! You're such a pain! You know what? What ever! CONNOR WE'RE LEAVING, NOW!" I yelled as I let go of Kid's waist, falling into the sea below while tightly grasping Connor.

"MIZU!..." I heard Kid's voice grow faint as I fell hundreds of feet, the wind whipping my hair all over the place. I could hear it whistling in my ears.

"You got this Mizu? Your powers are kicking in." I could bearly hear Connor say over the wind.

"Please, I was named after the water!" I yelled back, my eyes changing colors to purple.

I raised my arms up, still holding Connor in nunchuck mode, and aimed down, ready to dive into the big blue sea.

Seconds later, I SPLASHED into the warm ocean. I felt my hair and clothes grow heavier as they grew wet with water.

I blinked my eyes open and saw the blurred dark blue ocean all around me. There were some colorful rocks a few yards below me."Connor are you okay?" I asked underwater, my voice bubbling as I did.

"Yeah! I am, thanks to your powers- er, abilities." He replied back, transforming into a human and grasping onto my arm as he did.

Every witch has a theme. An animal theme to be more specific. Your abilities and spells depend on what your animal theme, as well as your personality. My theme, a Koi fish, is based on water. Along with smooth and simple attacks, just like how it swims.

Since Koi live in the water, I can easily breath under it, that is of course, when my powers start to activate. When I make contact with someone underwater while I use my abilities, they too are able to breathe.

"Can you sense anything under here?" I asked, my voice still bubbling. My body relaxed.

_'This isn't good, my abilities will deactivate soon enough because I'm calming down.._.' I thought to myself.

"Actually...yeah, I sorta can. Below there..." He replied back, sleepily pointing at the rainbow-colored rocks.

"Okay, then lets go, quickly!" I bubbled as I felt my powers start to disappear, it was getting harder to breather. "AH!" I gasped as someone pulled on my arm from behind me. I felt the mysterious person's arms grab my waist.

My powers were slowly disappearing.

"C-Connor!" I panicked while bubbling, I could barely breathe anymore.

'_Relax, it's fine_.' He thought to me as he let go of my arm and started swimming to the surface.

'_Connor you idiot, don't let go!_' I thought as I tried to kick away from the person's grasp. I couldn't.

It put one arm around my waist tightly and swam up to the surface with the other. I tried kicking away from its grip but it was stronger than me.

*spash!* We emerged to the surface of the water, no land in sight for miles.

"*pant pant pant*" I heard the person breathing heavily. "Mizu! Don't be so reckless! You could have gotten hurt!" I heard a familiar voice exclaim.

I turned around and saw Kid soaking wet. He was shaking his head as if he was clearing his thoughts while floating on the big blue surface. Small waves were crashing against us both.

*caw! caw!* Several birds chirped while flying across light blue sky.

"I saw you bubbling words, you were running out of air.. right?" Kid continued. He stopped panting for a moment while turning his face to me and glaring into my eyes.

I backed away slightly, turning my head. '_Does he know that I'm a witch?._..' My thoughts trailed. Chills ran though my body as I thought of that.

"Mizu! Are you okay!?" Asked a voice in panic. I turned my head even further and saw Liz in her human form sitting on Kid's skateboard, floating just above the water. Patty was in gun mode in her lap while Connor sat beside the two. Liz put an arm around Connor in a worried state.

"Y-yeah..." I started, staring into the thrashing sea.

I heard Kid sigh as his skateboard flew towards him. Liz whispered something into Connor's ear as he nodded. The both of them transformed into weapons, Liz a gun and Connor a nunchuck, making room for Kid and I on the skateboard.

Kid climbed up on the skateboard and sat down, as if he was sitting on a bench. He sighed again as he offered his hand to help me up.

"I'm sorry, I've been acting terribly rude for the past few days. Many events occurred and I've learned much information. I haven't been acting myself at all. Please, accept this apology." He stared at the side of my head, his hand held out.

I paused for a moment, still looking at the sea, then sighed. "*sigh* No...I'm sorry...I overreacted and caused too much trouble..." I barely muttered, hating to apologize. "Let's just stop this mushy soft stuff, agreed?" I smiled, taking his hand and sitting beside him on the skateboard.

He chuckled. "Alright then, agreed." He smirked, starting to stand up. I did as well.

"Well, now that that's over...Kid, there actually is a soul down there." Started Connor, hanging around my shoulders again.

"Well, let me see." He started, closing his eyes and focusing on something. "Mm!" He exclaimed. "There is, I can't believe that I didn't notice it before! It's powerful!" He continued.

"Yeah, me either." Yawned Connor, a bit more awake now. "I was probably too tired to notice." He continued.

"I was too distracted." Kid sighed in disappointment for himself.

"Well, I don't have soul perception abilities so I can't really sense it. But it's really strong, so I can faintly tell that something's down there." I started.

"Oh yeah! I sensed something down there a while ago!" Laughed Patty.

"What? Patty!" Whined Kid and Liz.

"Ehe he!" Laughed the bubbly girl.

"Well then, whats your excuse Liz?" Asked Kid, a bit annoyed.

"Well, to be fair, the view was really pretty." Chuckled Liz.

"*sigh*" Kid and I sighed.

'_Hey Connor, when she said the view...did she mean you_?' I thought jokingly to him.

'..._Hey look fish_!' Thought Connor trying to escape the topic.

'_Hah_!'

"So, I guess we have to go underwater." Started Patty, excited.

"Yeah, I guess so." Continued Kid, still soaking wet.

"So, how exactly are we supposed to go under there? I really don't want to get wet." Sighed Liz.

"Neither did I, but we have to." Continued Kid.

"Really? Isn't there another way?" Asked Liz, complaining.

"Nope! Lets go!" I smiled as I grabbed Kid's arm and fell into the ocean with everyone.

"Woah!" The group exclaimed as we fell off the skateboard.

*SPLASH*

I held my breath as I blinked and saw the blurred water around me. Several fish swam past me.

I looked down and saw the rainbow-colored reef, there was a small opening to an underwater cave.

I pointed to it as I swam down about 5 yards, everyone following behind. Liz, Patty, and Connor were still in their weapon forms.

*SPLASH* A few seconds later we all emerged from the surface of the air filled cave. I gasped for air as we started getting up.

"W-we made it!" I chuckled while panting, standing on the rocky shallow entrance of water while my wet hair was all over the place.

"Yes, indeed we did." Started Kid, breathing heavily. He walked away from the coral entrance, moving away from the water. "Liz, Patty, you can transform now." He started, staring into the dark cave while his back was to me.

"Right." The sisters replied. Patty did so cheerfully while Liz, unenthusiastically.

A soft pink glow illuminated the dark cave as their weapon forms shimmered, then, the two girls appeared behind Kid. They were soaking wet.

Patty started shaking her wet hair, flinging droplets of water all over the place. "Hehe! Yay! We're all wet!" Shouted the girl in joy.

Liz sighed while putting her fingers on her temples. "Kid, couldn't you have dried us off somehow after we got out of the water so we wouldn't be wet?" Complained Liz, wringing her wet hair.

"No, because I was soaking as well." Sighed Kid. He turned around and looked at the mysterious entrance, facing both Connor and I. All of his clothes were dripping wet with water, along with his silky black hair and shoes.

The cavern, which was located just below the reef, had a mysterious barrier that kept out the blue waters. There was a thin, invisible wall shielding the small opening of the cave. You could see through it and see the ocean, but you couldn't feel it.

"Connor?" I motioned for him to change back.

"Right!" He happily replied with the slightest hint of sleep in his voice. The cave glowed dark green as Connor morphed into a human.

In a second, the soaking wet brown headed knuckle head appeared right beside me with a determined smile on his face to finish the mission.

"Lets go up ahead!" Happily started Connor as he stepped out of the shallow water onto the small rainbow rocky shore, dragging me along to right beside Kid and the others.

"Connor, wait." I complained as I shook my wet hair and tied it up into a ponytail.

"Hurry up Mizu! I can sense a Kishin egg soul up ahead!" He continued eagerly.

"He's right Mizu, there is a soul up ahead." Kid started, pointing into the cave which seemed to grow darker up ahead.

I rolled my eyes. "Relax, I'm done fixing my hair." I chuckled at Connor as I ran up beside both walked up to Kid and the others.

"So Kid," I start, "Is there a soul up th-" I was cut off as the end of the cave glowed a soft pink, illuminating the rocks.

"Ayhhh!" Stretched a feminine while yawning. "Wow, I sure am tired. But it looks like I go have guests.." Murmured the voice,

I saw the outline of a woman sitting down up ahead. "..Connor, Kid.. Is that her?" I whisper, referring to the target while switching to an offensive position.

"You know, it really isn't polite to talk about your host." There was a large, deep, puddle of water at the end of the cavern, near the target. It glowed a bright color, lighting up the cave.

The target stood up. Her long pink hair glowed softly against her light pale skin tone. It fit perfectly with her fancy detailed purple dress, pink sandals, and her shiny pearl necklace. She seemed to be an average adult, with makeup on her rosy cheeks.

"I'm Maiden Pearlmaid, pleasure to meet you Liz and Patty Thompson, Connor Shay, and Mizu Hachi. A special pleasure to meet you, Death the Kid." She gave a smile while curtsying.

"Hey sis, how did the pretty lady know our names?" Patty asked Liz.

"Oh it's quite simple." Pearlmaid started with her elegant voice. "The fish told me." She smiled as several small fish jumped from the puddle of water beside her.

We all froze.

_She can talk to fish!? I can, but only to koi.. _My thoughts trailed off.

She laughed. "Oh Mizu, you confused little child." Pearlmaid suddenly glared at me.

Kid put his hand in front of me protectively while Connor stood in front of me.

"We're here to capture your corrupted soul Pearlmaid." Started Kid seriously. A light soft whooshing sound echoed throughout the cave as Liz and Patty transformed. Kid grabbed them then held them up. Connor remained in his position in front of me.

"Oh such a shame..." Pearlmaid sighed dramatically. "Kid, now, please. Be nice to your future mother." She tilted her head and smiled.

Kid's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean.." He started angrily as he took a step forward, still in offensive position.

"Simple of course! Your father is quite wealthy! Practically lives on a mountain of cash due to him being headmaster of the academy!" She started dreamily. "Once you take me back to the academy, the wealth and money shall be mine! Jewels and treasures too! Just imagine, we'll be the richest family! And the money-" "*BANG*" She was cut off as Kid shot her twice in the arms. She hung her head down low, hair covering her face.

"That's enough! Its time we capture your greedy soul!" Kid started, angry.

"...You shouldn't have don't that you know...You shouldn't even be surprised...Thats how my soul was corrupted after all..." Pearlmaid quickly looked up and glared at us all with red eyes and a mischievous smile. "Children are a nuisance...But then again...I could just take one of you hostage and demand the money!" She exclaimed. "HYA!" She leaped with full speed and grabbed Patty right beside Liz while jumping out into the cave entrance, out into the ocean.

"Ah!" Patty gasped as she was taken. She reached for Liz but it was no use.

"PATTY!" Liz screamed, wide-eyed while running up to the entrance. The rest of us froze in shock.

"STOP THERE GIRL!" The woman commanded.

Right before she could leave the barrier protecting the air filled cave from the ocean, she stopped. Maiden Pearlmaid was swimming in place right in front of the barrier, holding Patty tightly with her arm around the girl's neck.

That wasn't the worst part. Her legs, it was replaced by a long, purple tail. That woman, Maiden Pearlmaid, was a mermaid..

Patty shut her eyes tight while squirming around, one hand holding her nose while the other on the mermaid's arm wrapping her neck.

"Nuh uh uh!" She sang clearly, still trapping Patty in her arms. "I wouldn't take a step forward, humans can be very fragile." She madly chuckled, emphasizing the very.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Liz screeched angrily with a hint of sadness.

"I wanted the money, wealth, jewels, and I was going go along carefully..Until that beat attacked." She narrowed her eyes at Kid. "Since you attacked, I might as well make it even." She chuckled with an evil smile.

I was still frozen, my eyes still wide as Patty's struggling grew slower and slower.

"Once I dispose of this," she glared at Patty ," we can officially start talking." She slowly backed away then spoke again. "Oh, stay there and don't bother coming after me. I'm a fast swimmer. Only one of you can save her, but then again...She's too cowardly to be revealed! Haha!" She chuckled then swam away.

"PATTY!" Was all Liz managed to scream weakly then choked a sob.

"Liz you can't go out there!" Kid was holding Liz back as she attempted to go out the barrier.

I felt Connor's eyes glare at me as fists shook with anger. My eyes burned with anger.

One second passed, no two, then *SPLASH*. I jumped into the water while closing my eyes, the tips of my hair turned purple.

Several voices called out to me, but were washed out from the water.

_I'm going to save you Patty, this is my mission and I refuse to let my friend get hurt on it!_

My eyes opened and I took a breath of water, then, swam after the mermaid.

**I'm sorry at I took so long. I'm really sorry :c**


	7. Secrets Revealed

**Chapter 7: Secrets Revealed**

SWISH SWISH SWISH

I swam as fast as I could, my arms and legs moving quickly through the water. It was exhausting.

SWISH SWISH SWISH

I swam past several schools of fish and coral, scaring several of them away with my speed.

SWISH SWISH SWISH

I took in a deep breath of water and hollered. "PATTY!"

Further ahead in the dark, blue ocean, I could make out a figure. It held someone who was limp in their arms.

"PEARMAID!" I shouted out enraged

The figure turned around, Pearlmaid showed. She was holding Patty in her arms who was completely limp. "Oh well if it isn't the witch who showed up to save the day." She mocked.

Pearlmaid gave a vicious smile, then released Patty from her grasp as the unconscious girl sunk to bottom of the sea. The mermaid swam off.

Patty started to sink to the bottom. Her eyes closed and her arms were reaching upwards to the surface as her back was facing the ground.

"Why you! Ahg!" I exclaimed in frustration.

I quickly swam down, my tied hair flowing swiftly behind me in the jello-like water.

Patty's mouth was open releasing bubbles of her last bits of oxygen left.

'_J-just a bit further..'_ I thought hopefully, getting tired of the distance I swam. _'Five yards, no! Now 3!_ _A few feet left..'_

_'There!'_ I thought, grabbing onto one of Patty's arms. I held on tightly as we both continued to sink to the bottom.

"Mmm...Liz, Kid..." She mumbled as her eyes started to blink open.

I sighed with relief, then smiled. "Hey Patty, you awake?" I ask her as I kept a grip on her.

She blinked yet again, looking at her surroundings. "Huh!?" She sat straight up, her hair flowing behind her. She looked around again, then at me. "Huh? Mizu, what's going on?" She started, a bit calmer now.

I just gave a light smile, then set her down in the sandy sea floor to stand on her own, keeping a grip on her arm.

"Well, Pearlmaid took you hostage, then I helped you get out of that situation." I say without details.

"But how am I breathing underwater like a fish?" She asks in amusement, looking around.

"I...Urm...When my abilities activate.. You can breath underwater..." I rubbed the back if my head with my free hand.

"...Ooh! You're a secret dolphin?!" Patty gapped in amazement towards me.

"No...More like a witch..." I look down, hoping she wouldn't try to attack me.

A moment of pause filled the air. "...Hmm? Silly Mizu! Hah ha!" She laughed.

"Huh!?" I looked up at her in confusion.

"You're not a witch! You're too nice!" She gave a bubbly smile while reaching a hand up to pat my head.

I looked above me, then deeply sighed and shooed her hand aside. "No Patty, you're not getting it. I'm a witch, I always have been and I always will be." I looked at her with troubled eyes, hoping she'd understand.

The girl simply tilted her head. "So, you're not a secret ninja dolphin in disguise?"

I stared at her dumbfounded, then chuckled. "No Patty, I'm not ninja dolphin." I blankly reply, shaking my head at the girl in amusement. "I'm a witch, you see..." I started to explain how we could breathe underwater, about my family, and everything else.

Patty stared at me blankly, her golden blonde hair floating still behind her, then she pointed her finger at me. "Ninja dolphin!" She exclaimed proudly.

I stood there, staring at her. "..Did you just hear a word I said?" I complained.

"Yeah, of course, You said something about being a dolphin right?" She asked, playing with the flowered bracelets on her wrist.

"..Well lets just go back to Kid and the other now shall we?" I suggested happily, ignoring her previous statement.

"No! Lets go after the mermaid!" Patty suggested eagerly while raising her free hand skyward.

"But, how can we?" I interject.

"Swim after with your dolphin speed obviously!" She laughed while clapping her hands as I kept a grip on her shoulder.

"I can't attack her without letting my grip on you go though." I pointed to my on her shoulder, making it so she could breathe underwater. "And plus, it'd be harder to move without wielding you, which I can't." I remind her as a my dark brown hair floats beside my face.

As much as I hoped our wavelengths could connect, they probably couldn't. Without having matching wavelengths with Patty, I wouldn't be able to wield her without feeling pain or her being too heavy.

"Sure you can! We're already super close friends! But not bestest bestest friends! That spot is saved for Liz, and the best twin sister spot too!" She reminded me with a bright, happy face.

"Well, I suppose its a risk worth trying." I rub my chin. "Alright! Lets do this!" I gave a smile as she nodded in agreement.

As she started to transform, a light pink glow illuminated the water for a moment. Then, she appeared into my hands.

"Hmm?" I blinked as I lifted her up and down in her pistol form, in a fashion similar to lifting weights.

"Well? Does it hurt to wield me? Am I too heavy?" She questioned me in high spirits.

I lifted her up once again then finally replied. "No pain, and not too heavy." I smile. To be honest, it only felt like she weighed 8 pounds in gun form, not _too_ heavy.

"YAY!" She cheered happily, her overjoyed reflection showing on the surface of the gun. "Now! Lets go hunt that bad fishy!" she started confidently, pointing onward.

"Right!" I smiled as I swam up, then straight ahead.

I swam past several more schools of fish while swimming determinedly through the water.

SWISH SWISH SWISH

"Huh?"

SWISH SWISH SWISH

"Whats that?" Patty asked.

SWISH SWISH SWISH

"I've found you..." a familiar voice chuckled.

_Pearlmaid_!

I quickly turned around, only to face the elegant mermaid diving towards me.

"P-Patty!" I started, shocked.

"Just aim! I'll take care of the wavelength bullet alrighty?" she started cheerfully.

I narrowed my eyes at the incoming creature. "Got it!" I aimed her at the fish.

"What now? That child is still alive?" Pearlmaid spat, still diving headfirst at us both with full speed now only a few feet away, her nails deadly sharpened.

"Hehe! Bad fishy!" Patty yelled as I pulled the trigger.

BANG

"AHG!" Pearlmaid screeched, stopping a few feet away from us while clutching her wounded arm. No blood was shown from the bullet only being a wavelength. But pain was clearly present.

"YOU TROUBLESOME BRATS!" she screeched at us. "LET ME SHOW YOU THE POWERS OF A MERMAID!" She yelled, her body glowing.

She slowly closed her eyes as her body started to 'evolve'. Her fins were now looking as sharp as a blade, tail turning to iron, teeth becoming shark-like, and her dress ripping away, revealing a piece of torso armor across an undershirt.

Pealmaid's eyes started to open slowly, revealing blue pupils. She put a hand on her chin, staring at me. "Hmm? You know, its a shame." she started, a bit more calm now, floating off to the side but still in sight. "Since you're a witch, it would have been quite the pleasure to have you join in my family. If you had manners I might've allowed you to marry my child Death the Kid to become my step-daughter."

I felt my grip tighten, not realizing that I was squeezing Patty.

"Mizu-San..." Patty started quietly to herself.

"But, alas, your manners are too rude. So, instead I need to kill-" "Shut up already will you?" I sharply say towards her.

"Oh, and you interrupt people too." She added, unsurprised.

"Be quiet already." I gave her a death glare as my finger wrapped around the trigger, holding the pistol two-handed.

"You have no right to say that you're Kid's mother. Just walking up to him and saying that you're going to be apart of his family, and only for the money too!" I add sharply.

"Hmm?" Pearmaid calmly raised a brow, her 'claws' now out and ready to attack.

"I bet you don't even know about love! A parents love towards their child! Everyone needs it, even if they don't show it! Without it, you'll grow up sad, and forgotten!" I start, feeling an urge to cry. I bit my tongue and held back any emotions.

"...Why are you so touchy with this 'love for children'? What, have you even gotten any?" she mocked as an evil look flashed her face.

"Sh-Shut up already!" I snapped.

"Oh, and why so concerned for my child Death the Kid?" she smirked.

I stayed frozen, glaring in dislike towards the mermaid.

"Perhaps its better off if I just kill the child." she smirked yet again.

I stared, my teeth gritting. "SHUT IT!" I yelled, shooting three bullets at her.

"Heh heh." Pearmaid grinned and seemed to disappear, dodging all three shots.

I stared, wide-eyed. "Where did she...-" I started in confusion as Patty cut off my silence. "Behind you! Heat source detected!" Patty shouted.

I quickly turned my head as the vicious mermaid was right behind me floating in the dark blue water.

_Crap! No time to dodge!_

She smirked as her mouth opened wide enough to bite something, her deadly sharp teeth showing.

A loud crunching sound echoed throughout the water.

"AHHHHGGG!" I screamed in pain as she bit my left arm, just above my elbow. Pearmaid took a bite, holding on with her teeth.

"Mizu! Shoot the fishy before you get hurt even more!" she shouted, glaring at the mermaid. "ahh..." I whimpered as I raised my right hand and shot a bullet.

BANG

"AHG!" Pearlmaid practically flew backwards due to the impact.

I blinked my eyes as the water around me turned red. I looked at my arm. Blood. I whimpered yet again as the wound proceeded to open.

"That hurts!" Pearmaid yelled at us, angry.

"Yeah? Well so does her bite you piranha! Arg!" Patty made chomping sound with her teeth as Pearmaid denied that statement, saying that she was the ocean's beauty. The two continued to argue.

I bit my tongue, trying to ignore the pain. But I couldn't.

"S-sorry about this Patty." I flinched, placing her in my pocket. She ignored my action and continued to argue with the woman.

I shakily moved my left hand, tearing off my right sleeve and wrapping it around the bite-shaped wound, using it as a bandage. The black cloth didn't seem to change color from the blood due to its dark color. I sighed as the bleeding stopped.

"Yeah! You have sharp ugly teeth! Like a werewolf or, or a shark! Arhg!" Patty argued yet again as I picked her up with both hands. She seemed to be heavier due to the wound.

"Brat! If you think my pearly whites are hideous then take a closer look!" Pearlmaid swam towards us at full speed once again, her teeth chomping up and down.

I calmly floated in place, readying the pistol. My finger was on the trigger.

The mermaid was closer within a few seconds, only several feet away.

"Hymph... Don't," I started, raising Patty at her, "mess with my symmetry." I smirked, staring at her, aiming at her head this time.

BANG

The mermaid stared wide-eyed at me as the bullet went through her. "Troublesome...Brats..." She mumbled out, slowly dissolving.

Patty and I floated in silence as we watched the Kishin Egg disappear, leaving a dark pink orb behind.

"YAY! We did it! You got your first soul!" Patty cheered, her reflection beaming with happiness.

I stayed frozen, then smiled with relief. "Yeah... We did." I started in joy, looking at the orb. "So.. That's a soul." think out loud.

"Hehe yup! You feed it to Connor and then collect 99 more for Kid's dad!" Patty smiled, cheering how happy the moment was.

I smiled then swam up to the soul. "Conor doesn't really want to become a Death Scythe, so instead, we'll just bring this to Death alright?" I smile. Patty cheered in agreement. I raised my left hand, then froze as a stabbing pain spread across my arm.

"Agh!.." I whimper, trying take deal with the pain.

"Huh!? Mizu, is your bite that bad?" Patty asked, worried.

"N-nah...Lets just not talk about my wound to anyone alight? Promise to the giraffe ok?" I ask, grabbing the soul and showing out the giraffe necklace from my shirt.

"Okay! For Mr. Giraffey!" Patty laughed.

I smirked then looked at my arms. "Wait, I need to fix this or else Kid will freak out about the symmetry." I start, placing Patty in my pocket yet again while ripping off my left sleeve and wrapping it above my right elbow.

As I fixed my appearance Patty questioned me. "Hey Mizu, why do you care about symmetry?"

"Heh! I guess Kid just got into my head!" I smiled happily about his name.

She asked yet again, "Oh, and how come you always talk about Kid so respectively? And, you smile like that everytime his name is said? Oh, and sometimes you blush too! Do you like him?" She asked bubbly.

I froze then coughed. "What!? No!" I finished fixing my shirt sleeves and grabbed the soul.

"Hehe! Don't worry! I won't tell!" She smiled as she changed back into a human.

A light blush spread across my cheeks as I thought of Kid.

"Anyway, you look weird like that, here!" Patty took off her flower bracelets and wrapped them around my tied on, ripped sleeves. I smiled as I looked at them. "Again, thanks." I smiled.

"No problem! Oh, but you owe me one now!" She smiled while transforming back into my hands.

"Yeah, and what would that be?"

"Admit it! Admit that you like Kid!"

"Lets head back now, shall we?" I ask, annoyed.

"Hehe! Mizu and Kid, sitting in a tree!" She sang.

"Hey! Would you quit it already?"

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

I sighed in annoyance as we began to swim back to the cave.

***~~*~~* Timeskip *~~*~~***

We swam back to the colorful reef, passing more fish along the way.

I jumped into the familiar cave, seeing the relieved faces of everyone. "Mizu! Patty!" Kid, Liz, and Connor sighed with relief as the ran up to us.

"Oi! We're back!" Patty smiled as she hopped out of my hand, morphing into her human form as Liz glomped her with a hug, tears streaming down the older Thompson's face.

Kid smiled as he was about to speak, but Connor cut him off as he grabbed me by the shoulders.

"Mizu!" He shook me. "Are you alright!? Is everything okay?! What happened?! Where's Pearlmaid?! Why aren't you talking?!" He questioned in a rush, shaking me a bit too hard.

"Connor, I can't.." I mumble, too dizzy from him, the room seeming to be spinning.

"AH! MIZU WHAT'S WORNG!?" He panicked, shaking me yet again.

Kid put his hand in front of his, causing Connor to stop. Kid looked up at us both, a smiling face being shown. "Connor, I think you're shaking her too much." he pointed out, looking at my dazed face.

"Thanks... Kid.." I mumbled, grabbing on to the young Shinigami's arm for support while shaking my head.

"Oh...Right, sorry!" Connor apologized, letting go of me.

"PATTY! BE CAREFULL!" Liz lectured, holding back more sobs as her younger sister agreed. Connor stared at the older girl yet again in amazement, then ran to them to help her out. "Yeah! Careful!" He agreed as Liz clung in to him, trying her best to hold back more tears. Connor's face grew bright red as he wore a dumb smile.

I sighed. "Connor you idiot." I mumbled in amusement.

"Anyway, as he was saying, are you alright? What happened to your sleeves?" Kid asked, staring at me in the eyes to tell the truth, his face only a few centimeters away from mine.

I gulped as I tried not to blush.

"Uh...Um...Er.." Was I managed out, his honey-golden eyes still staring at me. My checks grew warm.

His eyes grew wide as he realized he was too close to me as his face grew warmer too. "Uh! S-sorry! I-"

"Idiot! I'm perfectly fine!" I sharply spoke as I turned around hastily, my whole face growing red.

_Baka! Idiot! Mizu! He was blushing! Ahgh! _My self-conscious seemed to fight with me.

I sighed deeply with relief and started explaining to him, still turned around while looking at the sea.

"I'm fine, thanks for worrying though." I chuckled a bit and gave a smile. "And my sleeves, well, Patty decorated them." I gave another laugh and turned around.

He seemed to believe it as he sighed with relief.

"Oh, and, we got this!" I smiled as I pulled out Pearlmaid's soul.

Everyones' eyes were on me. "How.. You went after her?" Liz asked, confused.

I smiled as I began to explain what happened. About me swimming to Patty, saving her from Pearmaid, being able to wield her, and most else.

"That doesn't make, sense.. How can you swim like that?" Liz asked in wonder.

I bit my lip as I was about to speak, but Kid put a hand in front of me.

"Because, she's a half-witch. Her animal theme is a Koi fish." He smiled, finishing it for me. He started to explain all about it.

"What!?" Liz exclaimed, "Mizu, is he joking?!" She asked minutes later, gripping tightly onto Patty.

"Nope." I replied simply, now turning back to Kid. "But tell me, I wasn't that obvious was I?" I stared at him, unhappy how not-ninja I was.

He laughed, then began to explain. "Well, first off, you hair is still purple." He pointed at my brown hair, my ends were colored dark purple still. "During your battle with Black*Star your eyes were purple and Maka and I could sense a witch soul." He added.

I crossed my arms. "Are you done yet?"

"No human could survive a fall that high up, and I doubt you took swimming lessons, Nevada is a desert after all." He added yet again, starting to annoy me.

"And?" I sighed.

"Father explained it to me."

I stared in annoyance, "Ok, maybe I wasn't the greatest person in quietness..." I murmured.

"Mizu..." Connor stared at me seriously, his voice a but loud.

"... Hi!" I waved at him with a childish tone.

He facepalmed.

"Well, you're still the same Mizu." Liz smiled, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks!" I gave a bright smile.

"Lets just go return this soul okay?" Connor yawned, stretching his arms.

"But sis! Connor, Mizu, Kid! I'm tired of swimming!" Patty complained.

"Hey! I was the one who swam!" I interjected, clenching a fist out.

A hand patted my head while ruffling my hair. "Lets just go alright?" Kid smiled brightly at me, his blush still barely visible.

I stared at him blankly, then smiled. "Right!"

Patty complained. "I don't want to swim!"

"Connor, if you may?" I ask as he nodded his head and transformed into a pair of nunchucks.

I started to remember about my hairclip, then smirked mischievously. "Hey! Lets make this a challenge alright!?" I say, my hair returning to normal and my powers fading away. "Last one to the top has to pay for what ever food the winners want to eat later before the plane tomorrow, kay? Here, we'll even go after you guys jump in!" I smiled, gripping Connor.

"We!?" He interjected.

"Seems fair." Liz started.

"Lets go! Now!" Patty laughed, transforming into gun pistol in Kid's hand as Liz did the same.

Kid sighed. "Alright then, but expect a lot of money to pay for us three." Kid smirked competitively. He jumped out of the cave.

"1, 2, 3, 4.." I counted the seconds out loud.

"5, 6, 7.. 8 seconds, go Mizu!" Connor finished happily.

"Right! Except to eat lots of sushi and seafood pasta!" I smirk. My right hand reached up to my hair, grabbing my broom-shaped hair clip. I slid it off as my hair fell messily around my face, taking off the hair tie too. I examined the clip in my hands, then broke it in half.

In a second, a white flash lit up the cave as a witch's broom was shown, my broom. I hopped on the clean blue handle while grabbing nunchuck Connor. "Lets win this." I smiled, ignoring the great throbbing pain still present in my left arm.

"Heh heh!" Connor laughed as we flew out the cave, flying through the water quickly while passing Kid and the others on the way. "Hi!" Patty shouted as we raced to the top. In a few seconds, we were there.

"Yay! Yummy sushi!" I shouted in glee, my hair still dripping wet behind me.

"Seafood pasta!" Connor shouted.

A few minuets later, Kid and the sisters came to the surface.

"Cheats." Kid sighed as he summoned his skateboard and flew to us.

"Hehe! Now! Onwards! To the hotel!" I exclaimed flying up ahead.

Kid sighed, then followed after me with a happy look.

"Yeah!" Connor and I shouted.

_Best, afternoon, ever!_

**Hai there! Did you like it? so worked hard on it! :3**


	8. Death Bucks Café

**Chapter 8: Death Bucks Café**

"Ayee!" I stretched a yawn while walking down the deserted streets of Death City, by myself.

It was a few days later from my successful mission with Pearlmaid. After the fierce battle with her, we all returned to Shinigami-Sama while he congratulated everyone for helping Connor and I collect our first soul.

We continued on with our normal schedules after that, Connor and I hadn't picked out a second mission yet. We were going to today, that's probably why he was so eager to rush to school minutes ago. As soon as we locked the apartment door, he ran to the academy, leaving me behind, nagging that I was to slow because I hadn't tied my shoes, but that was 5 minutes ago. Right now, they were still untied.

I reached into my blue jacket's pocket and pulled out a small hand watch: 6:50 am, it read. I sighed to myself and continued to walk down the street, slowly walking up to the set of stairs leading to the academy.

I walked up the first few stone steps and mumbled to myself. "Man.. Why do we have to go so earl- AH!" I squealed as I fell backwards, tripping on my untied shoe laces.

THUD THUD THUD!

"Ahh..." I quietly whimpered in pain from the fall backwards, hugging my left arm, just above my elbow. It was still injured from Pearlmaid's bite. Professor Stein seemed to be very busy this week so I didn't bother asking him for medical help, instead, I wrapped my upper arm with a bandage wrap and tried to not move it as much these past few days. Everyone except Patty- who fought the mermaid with me- didn't know about my injury, not even Connor.

The sun continued to laugh, as if it were mocking me. "Heh heh heh..."

"M-Meh..." I struggled out in pain, trying to not make a scene. Luckily, no one was around me. I struggled to sit up, then tied my shoes with just my right hand.

About a minute later, I took a deep breath as I stood up, wincing from the pain. "Stop acting so helpless Mizu.." I murmured to myself in confidence as I proceeded to walk up the steps. I made it to the top, quickly walking away from the devilish set of stairs, and headed straight to Soul Studies with Professor Stein and the others.

*~~*~~*~~*Minutes Later*~~*~~*~~*

I quietly listened to Professor Stein teach in boredness. I let my thoughts wander off, ignoring the dreamy stares from the other guys in class.

_Where are Soul, Connor, and Maka? Along with Kid, Patty and Liz?_ I think to myself, not noticing the Professor walk up to me.

"Mizu, just because you're a new student doesn't mean that you can't pay attention." Stein lectured, doing his duties as a teacher as he adjusted his glasses and looked at me. Everyone's eyes turned towards me.

I blinked and focused on the professor right in front of me, his gray eyes narrowing down at me as his glasses glistned upon the classroom lights. "S-Sorry!" I start, feeling my cheeks grow warm from all of the attention.

Stein narrowed his eyes. "Now tell me, where does a sound soul reside?" He asked, looking at a textbook he was holding in his two hands.

It took me a few seconds to register the answer, but then immediately replied. "It resides within a sound mind and a sound body."

Stein smirked and nodded his head. "Correct." He walked back to his desk. "Now then, onto the fifth chapter of madness." He instructed, everyone taking out textbooks.

I lightly sighed to myself, my right hand still cradling my left fore-arm in pain, and slowly grabbed a textbook, the day proceeding on like any other, except for the empty seats of my friends.

DING DONG DING DONG, DONG DING DING DONG!

Two hours later the lunch bell rang. I sighed in annoyance, my fore-arm still hurting in terrible pain as I exited the girls' locker room and headed straight for the lunchroom.

"Man Connor, Kid, everyone else, where are you guys?" I sulked in loneliness.

A second after that.. "OOF!" I tumbled backwards as someone bumped into me. "Sorry!" I quickly apologized as I fell to the black tiled floor, my left fore-arm completely safe, but still stinging from the fall earlier.

"No! It was my fault!" Lightly apologized the voice. I blinked and looked up to see Hiro, he was a good friend of mine. Today, he was wearing his usual outfit: A cream blazer with no shirt underneath, plaid red pants, white dress shoes, and the same soft smile with green, pearly eyes. His accessories were a long black tie, black collar, three white ear rings on each ear, and a white belt with silver rivets on them.

"Oh, hey Hiro!" I gave a smile, still on the ground. I shook my head, dazed.

"Sorry, here." He held his hand out to help me up.

"Thank you." I thanked as I took it and stood up. In a moment, I started to laugh.

"W-What? Did I do something wrong?" He asked suddenly, his face a shade of red.

I just smiled and replied to him, "No, not at all! It's just that all I can seem to do today is to trip and bump into things!" I laughed happily.

Hiro stared, then began to laugh with me as well. In a moment, both our chuckles died down as he asked me a question. "Urm.. S-So Mizu, would it be ok if I sat with you at lunch today?.." He asked, stuttering a bit as his face was still shaded red.

"Hmm?" I wondered in curiosity. I paused for a moment, then began to think to myself. 'Is it possible that Hiro could like- Nah!' My mind raced off. "Of course, it wouldn't bother me at all!" I smiled.

"Great! Thank you!" He smiled with glee.

And so, we walked through the halls to the cafeteria. As we did, we began to chat about our lives and classes. I started to tell him about the absence of the group when he started to suggest ideas.

"Well, maybe they had to get snacks for their classmates? Its possible, everyone seems to ask me for that..." Hiro sighed with a disappointed smile.

I stared at him for a mere moment, then ruffled his pale blonde hair with a smile. "Relax! Everyone trusts you, that's why they ask you for those things alright?" I tried to give him confidence, it seemed to work.

"Oh, thanks Mizu! I can see it clearly now, you are righ- OI!"

FWOOSH

My dark brown hair was swept to the side of me as someone rushed by with great speed.

Hiro was practically kicked to the ground as a blur of black and blue rushed by, the blob shouting about becoming god and drinking coffee.

"Hiro! Are you okay?" I stare at him in shock with my hand covering my mouth. My welcomes and hellos to Black*Star could wait till later.

"Urm.. Hiro?" I ask again, kneeling down to his level on the ground while in front of the cafeteria. Resting atop his head, was a large red bump.

"Yeah, I'm fine.." He slowly stood up while trying to manage a grin. Although, I could tell that he was in a great deal of pain.

"Hey, lets take you to the nurse alright?" I recommend softly, annoyed at Black*Star's actions.

"I think I'm-" "MIZU! WUTTUP!?" Yelled Connor, practically jumping on top of Hiro while greeting himself. Kid was off to the side, staring at the situation unemotionally in his normal blazer and shoes. His golden eyes seemed to pierce the scene.

"AYE! HIRO!" I squealed, shoving Connor off him while checking on him. His bump seemed to grow in size. "I'm so sorry!" I shouted as I helped him up, his arms grabbing onto my shoulders for support. "Are you alright?" I ask in a rush as his body slumped forward, his hair falling over his eyes..

"HEY! WAKE UP!" I panic, grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him. "Dude! Wake! Up!" I panic.

A sigh was heard as Connor stood up straightly. "Fine then, I guess you don't want a drink from Death Bucks...I wanted two drinks anyway.." Connor sighed while clicking his tongue in disapproval as he started to walk away.

"Death Bucks?" My eyes lit up, brighter than shining armor and immediately dropped Hiro to the ground and glomped Connor, hugging him as a sister would hug her brother. "I'm sowwy! How about I apologize for shoving you over a drink at Death Bucks? Your treat, of course!" I smiled brightly like a small child.

He sighed yet again, then pointed his gaze to the unemotional Kid. "Well what do you think Kid? Should I still treat her to a drink at Death Bucks?" Connor smirked mischievously with a teasing glare in his eyes.

Kid's eyes was focused on my left fore-arm for a mere moment, then he snapped back to reality with a forced smile. "Of course! Let's just head there now." He suggested, walking ahead already.

I blinked. "Hey Connor, why is Kid acting all weird?" I point out flatly, watching the reaper walk ahead of us, to the main entrance.

"Weird? I think thats just you Mizu, how do you notice these things anyway?" He raised a brow in confusion, breaking my glomping hug.

"Um... I'm a people person is all!" I smiled brightly, hoping he wouldn't notice my, ahem, 'opinion' of the reaper.

"Alright then?" He raised yet another brow, stretching out his reply. "Anyways," he changed the subject, "everyone else is at Death Bucks, so lets head there now." He pointed at entrance door leading outside of the academy, now wearing his usual smile.

I nodded, smiling back as I ran ahead, not seeing Kid in sight. He must have been far ahead.

"Hey! No! I get to order first!" Connor objected, running with great speed ahead of me while kicking the front doors open and flying down the academy staircase.

"Connor!" I laughed, running door the doors then stopped.

"Mizu...You forgot about me.." Softly whispered a voice in pain. It sounded familiar.

"Huh?" turned around and didn't see anyone. After a few moments I shrugged it off. "Oh well." I continued to run after Connor, forgetting all about a certain injured blonde haired meister named Hiro..

*~*~*Setting Change*~*~*

"Ooh! We're here!" I exclaimed like a happy child, jumping in joy.

In front of me, were the faces of my friends: Kid, Maka, Liz, Patty, Connor, Black*Star, and Tsubaki. But that wasn't what excited me.

Behind them, was a large sized building with a green circular sign in front of it.

_Death Bucks Café_, it read, along with a picture of Shinigami-sama on it.

"Well, lets go inside then." Started Kid with that same forced smile from minutes ago. I needed to ask him about that, after I got a drink of course.

"ME FIRST!" Black*Star ran into the café, shoving the doors open as a blast of cold a conditioned air flew at us.

I stared inside the familiar café. It had a different layout than the ones I've been to before, but same theme: Green, black, and red colors all around the place. It was a big café, and pretty cool. There were glass windows in the front with dark green walls. To the left side of the café, was an ordering station. It was a black counter top with a menu over head. Off to the other sides of the room, were deep red sofas built into the wall, a small table in front of them. More seats and tables were scattered along the room with bright lights hanging over top. There were only three other people in the café besides a man behind the ordering station, all of them being female.

"Heh he!" I giggled softly. "Refreshing!" I smiled as a happy child yet again, stepping into the air conditioned café.

"Mizu, what makes Death Bucks so special?" Maka tilted her head in wonder as she stepped into the building along with Soul, Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki.

I stared, gaping at her. "Have you ever had a drink from here?" I hopped right in front of her, narrowing my brows.

"Well, only once. But you should know that too much caffeine is bad for-" "Maka!" I interrupted her. "Relax, and have a Vanilla Deathuchunno! Alright?" I gave a half-hearted smile as Black*Star came walking by us both with 10 drinks in his arms. "Thank you!" I smiled immediately, taking two Vanilla Deathuchinnos from his crowded arms.

"Wait! Mizu, that's mine!" He growled, placing all his drinks down on the table and slurping as he picked up a Double Chip Chocolate Deathuchinno With his right hand.

"Too much caffeine is bad for you!" I laughed lightly as I handed Maka one of the vanilla drinks, using her exact words she had said to me on Black*Star.

"Well can you pay me back then?" He stared at me in annoyance. In an instant, an idea flashed across his face as he jumped on top of one of the dark red tables while raising both his hands in the air like a kingly gesture, the drink still in his right hand. "Or does your money cower in fear of me, THE GREAT BLACK*ST-" "Ooh! This looks yummy!" Patty laughed while interrupting Black*Star's speech, grabbing one of his drinks. It was colored blue, most likely a berry flavored one.

"Patty! That's mine!" Black*Star argued, hopping down the table and trying to negotiate with the bubbly girl. "Here! Take this one not that! The blue one is mine! Only fit for a star!" He argued.

"Only for a star?" She questioned. "Ok! I'll make a cool name too! From now on.. I am known as... Patty Super Giraffe! Hehe!" She laughed.

"Wait...We're making cool nicknames?.." Connor's voice filled the room as an idea seemed to flash across his face. He quickly took another one of Black*Star's drink. "Then from now on...I am known as Bat-" "Give me that!" Black*Star yelled, trying to swipe his drink back from Connor.

"No!" both Connor and Patty smirked, running around the café with the drinks as Black*Star chased them.

To my side, Liz was laughing softly, looking at her sister and Connor in amusement. "Ok, you should s-stop it!" She laughed, breaking down into hysterical fits of laughter.

I sighed in happiness as took a sip of the vanilla drink, overjoyed of its taste. "Yum!.." I mumbled dreamily.

"So? Are you going to take a sip Maka?" I smiled at her. However, her gaze was behind me, staring at someone.

"Hm?.." I mumbled to myself as I turned. As soon as I had scene, my fists clenched in.. annoyance was it? Maybe anger..

Only inches away from Kid's face, was a girl blushing deep red, staring into his eyes. She wore the female Death Bucks uniform: A waitress outfit with a small hair-clip shaped like Shinigami's mask, along with a white dress shirt with puffy shoulders. A black ribbon were present on the back side of her waist along with a polka dot tie on the front. Above that, she wore a black dress held up with suspenders, tied with a ribbon behind her back and with cross stitches on the front. The skirt fanned out at her thighs and had a white stripes going across the bottom. She wore white knee-length stockings and black shoes.

Her deep black hair was tied into two high pigtails while Kid was adjusting her hair, still only inches away from her face..

"Maka...What is Kid doing?..." I mumbled quietly, my emotions hiding behind my voice. She just stared at them, then back to me and noticed the look on my face.

_Anger, annoyance, distaste... Jealousy_.

".. Mizu, do you lik-"

"Done!" Kid was still facing the blushing red girl. "Bilaterally symmetrical!" He cheered happily, patting the girl's head. Kid took a small step back white the girl turned even more red while staring at him.. At his gold eyes...

"Heeh!?" She stuttered out, blushing cherry red.

"Tsugumi! Attend this customer's orders please!" Called out a voice from behind the ordering station.

I grouchily looked back at the station and saw a tall man with a stern-looking figure. He had short dark hair that was gelled back into a spiky style and a light stubble around his chin. He wore the Death Bucks uniform: a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a black vest, a black tie, and black dress pants with a belt and some black dress shoes.

"Uh... R-Right away Master!" She immediately replied. Tsugumi tried to walk away from kid, but tripped on her black shoelaces and instead of getting away from him, fell into him.

"Careful!" Kid quickly caught her in his arms. Tsugumi fell into his arms, like a princess to a prince..

"Huh?.." She mumbled shakily and slowly staring up, only to see Kid.

GRIT

I grit my teeth in... Annoyance? Perhaps anger? I didn't know what this feeling was... I never felt it before, was it jealousy?..

SLURP

I took a loud sip from my drink. Maka was staring at me the whole time, putting the puzzle pieces together.

"Ah...Eeh...I'm ah... S-Sorry!" Tsugumi stuttered, blushing deep red in Kid's arms.

"Tsugami are you ok?" Asked two voices. The other two girls in the café came rushing behind her.

"Y..Yeah.. Sorry to worry you both, Meme and Anya..." Tsugumi stuttered, still in Kid's arms. He probably didn't notice that he was still 'hugging' Tsugumi.

I clenched my drink tightly, it almost breaking as I saw Tsugumi looking up at Kid again, her face completely still red.

"I'm going to go back to the academy, lunch period almost ends.." I mumbled to Maka, walking out the door into the streets before she could even say a word.

After a few minutes of walking, I sighed to myself as I headed towards the academy, thinking about the scene in my head.

_Kid and Tsugumi...Why? How come..Gold eyes..._

"AHG!" I groaned out loud, shaking my head trying to rid the thoughts. I needed some space away from him. "Kid.." I murmured in.. 'annoyance'.

"Yes?" Someone replied, behind.

_Huh_

I stopped walking and quickly turned around to see the reaper, standing there with a blank face.

"Well, what is it Mizu?" He asked suspiciously.

_How long has he been trailing me? Wasn't he too preoccupied with 'Tsugumi'?_

I sighed and quickly thought of a cover up question. "No one told me why all of you were absent this morning." I stared at him unamused, hoping that he would fall for it, but still annoyed at his previous actions.

He dropped his blank face and replaced it with a confused one. "No one told you yet?" He asked.

"Uh..No, why wouldn't they?"

"I'll just explain then. You see, earlier this morning we were all called to the Death Room by Father to check some rumors of a Kishin Egg someplace. In that moment, Connor walked in so he was invited to join as well."

"Wait, I wasn't invited?.. I feel so loved.." I sighed, blowing a strand of hair from my face. "Where did you all go?" I asked, looking straight up at Kid.

"We went-" He suddenly cut himself off, biting his lower lip as if he were hiding something.

"..Well?" I ask impatiently.

"..This isn't the reason why I caught up to you, I needed to ask you something."

"Why can't you just answer my question first? Then you could ask me your question." I raised a brow in annoyance.

"Mizu, you know that the staff and every student cares for one another, correct?" He asked me, ignoring my statement.

"Stop avoiding the question Kid, where did you all go."

He sighed and looked down, his hair covering his eyes. It took him a moment before replying. "We went to the outskirts of Death City wandering the area, now just answer my statement alright?" He looked straight up with me with a hint of lying present on his face.

"..Kid, I don't like it when people lie." I state flatly.

He sighed then looked me straight in the eyes. "Listen Mizu, I'm sorry I had to lie but it's for your own good."

I stared back at them. Those golden eyes. It only reminded me of Tsugumi.

"..." I clenched my fist in anger, turning around while huffing.

"Mizu please stop acting so childish, it doesn't help."

"I'm acting how I normally do!" I stomped away from him to the DWMA, but he just simply followed.

"Mizu, enough of this, lets just get to my statement alright?"

"Sure..." I murmured sarcastically.

"Listen...Like I said, we all care for one another...Mizu, please, just ask Professor Stein for assistance on your wound." I started at me directly again.

I turned around to face him and stared in shock. "Did Patty tell you?" I wondered.

"Not exactly.." He replied, his hands combing through his hair as he explained another situation yet again. "She was singing a made up song and some of the lyrics were, _Oh! I can't tell Kid! Of Mizu's bite! From that ugly piranha!"_ He sang, mimicking Patty's voice.

I couldn't help but crack a chuckle. "S-Shut it!" I tried to keep a straight face, but horribly failed.

Kid lightly smiled. "Just promise me that you'll go see Professor Stein alright?"

I opened my mouth to reply, but was cut off as someone answered for me. "On one condition! Kid!" Someone imitated me. I quickly turned around and saw Connor, wearing a mischievous smile as he stared at me and cleared his throat.

"Stop being so close to Tsugumi because, _Kid and Tsugumi...Why? How come..Gold eyes... AHG! Kid!" _He repeated my exact thoughts from earlier to Kid while imitating my voice, messing with me_._

I stared at him, ready to give out a death sentence.

I decided to play it off before Kid could speak. "Dude? Are you okay?" I ask Connor, my face tinted with red while facing away from Kid.

"No! Kid! The words I just said were-" "MAKA-CHOP!" Maka quickly ran behind Connor, chopping him hard on the head while giving a supporting nod to me. Everyone else started to follow behind.

I stared, then gave a thankful smile. "Well, I should hurry, I need to go the infirmary after all!" I smiled brightly, my blush fading away as I began to ran to the DWMA. However, someones hand touched my shoulder.

I turned around to see Kid. "Here, I'll join you too." He smiled warmly at me. I stared at him for a moment, then quickly returned the smile.

"Wait...Kid lik-" "MAKA-CHOP!" Another chop was present to Black*Star. "I got them! Just guide Mizu there alright Kid?" Maka smiled supportively.

"Right." He replied to Maka, his gaze turning towards me. "Ready?" He asked kindly.

"Mmhmm!" I nodded my head with yet another light blush as we walked towards the academy together.

Later on, Stein treated my bite, prescribing some pills for me to take. Kid waited outside the infirmary door the whole time.

Eventually, I got over the Tsugumi situation and dealed with it just fine!

**Tsugumi, Master, Meme, and Anya are official Soul Eater Not! Characters! xD**

**Ooh! Kid decided not to tell her where the group went! Do I smell foreshadowing? Well, Kid shall have an OCD attack shortly and a certain someone appears in the next chapter... Who? Well you'll just have to follow and wait for it to be released! Stay tuned!**

**By the way.. I dare you to say Double Chip Chocolate Deathuchinno 8 times as fast as you can! Hehe! **


End file.
